Gargoyles: Guardians of The Night
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: The clan has traveled more than 800 years to stop Borean's evil once and for all, but this is easier said than done, as Borean now has one of three items of unimaginable power, can they stop him...and what's more can they cheat fate?READ & REVIEW
1. Beginnings

**Gargoyles: Guardians**

**Disclaimer: **Gargoyles is property of Disney.

**Author's Notes: **I feel a desperate need to edit this story in order to make it compatible with the now canon SLG comics.

**Chapter 1: Beginnings **Monastery of Aria--England, 1139

It was a dark and stormy night. Brooke moved forward through the rain. It poured down on her blond hair. Mathias limped next to her, his arm slung over his neck. He was badly hurt, and blood coated the entire left side of his chest.

"Don't worry beloved," Brooke whispered, "They said that the monastery is at the end of this forest, we'll be there soon. Just hold on!"

Brooke tried not to think about the rumors that surrounded the Monastery of Aria. The soldiers that they had encountered the previous night spoke of demons in the monastery. They said that the monastery was cursed and forsaken by God.

She shook of that thought. It was a monastery, a sanctuary of God. There wouldn't be demons. Would there?

The forest suddenly broke way into a clearing. About a hundred feet away was the monastery. There was a huge cliff face behind the monastery. A castle had been built on top of the cliff, looking over the monastery it seemed.

"Come Mathias," Brooke said, "we're nearly there."

Thestral sat in one of the guard stations above the gate. The Monastery itself was built right up against the cliff face, surrounded by a 30 feet high wall in a semicircle.

Thestral hated rain. Especially when he was on guard duty. The rain now matted his white hair that usually bushed out, down. And it was murder on his feathers. He was an average Gargoyle. About six feet tall, with twin horns that raked back. He was a beaked Gargoyle, with short hair behind his horns. His skin was arctic white and his wings were pterosaur style, however he was unusual in that he had white feathers coating the back o his wings.

The feathers were purely decorative, and he did have wing membranes, however they were transparent and thus no one realized that he was actually not a feathered Gargoyle like Kaigen or Rachel.

"How did we get stuck with guard duty in the rain," Thestral commented to his friend.

Kaigen merely grunted in ascent. The Lupine gargoyle was a descendant of the Ishimuran Clan. Most gargoyles that dwelt at the monastery were descendants of other clans. Kaigen was only second generation. He was obviously recognized as his parent's child, (unusual for gargoyles) and they had trained him in the art of Bushido and the ways of the Samurai.

He had black fur, and wolf like features. His most distinct feature was his jade green eyes. He had black feathered wings, and wore the Samurai armor once worn by his biological father. Normally he'd have more to say to Thestral, but he took guard duty a little more seriously than Thestral did. In addition to which he had noticed something unusual coming out of the forest in front of the Monastery.

"Thestral," the wolf like gargoyle said, "Do you see that? There's someone coming out of the forest!"

Thestral snapped to his feet and looked out over the grass towards the forest.

"I'll get Goel," Thestral said, leaping off of the wall and gliding towards the Abbey.

"Mathias," Brooke said, "Come on! I'm not going to lose you now!"

The two of them had limped to the gate of the monastery, just before Mathias had lost consciousness. Brooke rapped the huge doorknocker. There was no response.

"Oh come on now," she thought, "I know it's late but surely someone is standing Vigil."

The gate slowly opened to reveal a bearded man in monk's robes. His eyes were crystal blue, and his beard was pure white.

"Come now young lady," he said with a distinctly deep accent. Brooke could not quite place the dialect. "We've not much time."

A tall well-muscled man with flame red hair picked up Mathias, and carried him inside. Brooke followed them inside, never taking her eyes off of Mathias.

They took him to a room within the monastery, and lay him on the bed. The red head stood attentively in the corner, as if waiting for the bearded man to give him an order.

The bearded man bent over the injured boy, who like his female companion could not have been more than 17 years of age. He examined him closely.

"This wound is not natural," he said, "magic caused this. What happened here?"

"I'm sorry, um…" She trailed off.

"If you need a name, I am called Goel," he said.

"It's my fault!" she said bursting into tears. "You see I had attracted the attention of the sorcerer Borean! He said he was madly in love with me, but I did not love him. Mathias is my one true love. When Borean discovered that I was to be betrothed to Mathias, he attacked him, and we left."

"Hmm," Goel thought, based on their clothing, these youth were most likely nobility of some sort, Goel knew better than to pry.

"Can you save him?" She asked earnestly.

"Aye," he said, "His wound is not deep but he has lost quite a bit of blood. I can heal the wound, but then he is going to need rest. Benu retrieve my Mandrake powder from the cabinet."

Benu nodded and left the room, only to return a minute later with a small pouch. He took this and began rubbing the powder into the wound.

"The Mandrake is a rare herb that counteracts most injuries sustained by magic," Goel said, "There! He will live. I must go child; I have duties to attend to. Do not leave his side, he needs you now more than ever."

Goel slowly closed the door, leaving Brooke alone with Mathias. He removed a gold cross on a chain from around his neck. Instantly a change overtook him. His skin became dark blue, and bat-like wings erupted from his back. His forehead cracked into ridges. He also spouted a tail, and his feet became giant talons. The only lingering humanity was the fact that his clawed hands had five fingers instead of four.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"At least it stopped raining," Kaigen said, trying to cheer Thestral up.

"I just want to know if the human is all right!" Thestral said, frustrated that he could do no more for her.

"The human is fine young one," Spoke a deep voice from behind them in the shadows.

Thestral spun around in time to see Goel step out of the shadows. Kaigen bowed out of respect for the leader of the clan.

"I know that it is nearly dawn," he said, "but I believe that a sorcerer may be following our new guests and I want you to be on guard. You will be on guard duty tomorrow night, and I'll be sending Skyler and Riathamus to be on duty with you."

Thestral groaned. The sky began to grow lighter. Goel placed the cross around his neck again, resuming human form.

Thestral leapt onto a pedestal on top of the wall, Kaigen joined him, and the two gargoyles striking a pose just as the sun began to stream over the cliff behind the monastery.

There was a crackling sound as the two Gargoyles hardened into stone.

Goel looked over into the forest in the early morning light.

"I do believe that this clan is about to be tested," he said pondering.

To be continued…


	2. The Moonstone

**Chapter 2: The Moonstone **

**Author's Notes: **_I am very into feedback and reveiws, I would also love a Beta if anyone is interested._

Sunlight streamed in through the windows, waking Brooke from her siesta. She blinked several times shaking the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over at Mathias, who was still asleep. He was definitely looking better than he had last night.

Brooke got up, preparing to do a little exploring of the monastery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_They thought they could escape me," Borean thought, "I will have my bride to be. The child born of our union will be a nexus point!" Borean walked over to a small chest in the corner, and opened it. There was a small crescent shaped white jewel with a gold chain on it._

"_The Moonstone!" Borean whispered, "Used by Odin to create the first Lycanths. The one holding the stone is capable of choosing what form of lycanthropy manifests. It is said that this was the stone he used to transform Fenris. This is the perfect way to rid me of that irksome soldier's son."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke thought that the gardens were beautiful. It was late afternoon and she had quite a bit of time exploring the monastery that was sure to be her new home. She didn't remember all of the statues on the roof when she had come in though. But it had been dark and she probably just hadn't seen them.

They were the most beautiful statues she had ever seen though, works of art. Some appeared to be demons, others angels, and still others appeared to be winged animals. One of her favorites was a winged wolf above the gate. It was dressed in a kind of armor she had never seen before and had an unusual sword.

But her absolute favorite statue was in the gardens. By the small pond there was the most exquisite angel statue. She was about five foot eleven. The statue had flowing dress that rippled in a subtle way, as if she was moving. The dress covered her feet, so they couldn't be seen. She had gorgeous feathered angel wings sprouting from her back.

The only thing that Brooke didn't like about the statue was that its hands had only four fingers, and that the fingers were more like claws than hands. But she loved that the sculpture was so life-like. The crown on its head was a nice touch as well.

Brooke found her way up the stairs to the outer wall around the Abbey. The statues were placed along this wall as well. She passed a lion like grotesque with no wings. She continued along the wall till she reached the guard towers above the gate.

Two statues rested here. The winged wolf she had seen earlier and a demon. She reached out and touched the stone wolf. The cool marble felt nice under her skin. At least, it looked like marble…sort of. She looked closely at the statue, trying to figure out from what sort of stone it had been made.

Brooke glanced out at the forest. The sunset over the forest was absolutely spectacular. She loved this monastery already; everything about it was beautiful.

The sun disappeared off in the distance, and Brooke turned to go inside when she heard a cracking sound. She turned and looked at the wolf statue. Tiny cracks had begun to form in the statue.

For a moment Brooke thought that the statue was falling apart, but then noticed that the same thing was happening to the demon statue. The cracks got bigger and bigger until there was a sudden explosion and stone fragments went flying everywhere.

The "statue" let loose a huge lion like roar the gargoyle next to it doing the same. Brooke heard similar roars and panther like screeches come from everywhere. In a flash she realized that every statue inn the monastery had come to life. She then did what any sensible lady would have done in her situation. She fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she OK?" Thestral asked. He and Kaigen had awakened to find Brooke passed out on battlement behind them.

"Aye," Goel said, "She's just had a shock, it's not everyday that you see statues come to life. I'll attend to her. Riathamus, Solomon, and Skyler will be heading over here to help you guard the gate. Riathamus will bring your breakfast."

Thestral squatted down on the parapet.

"This isn't fair," he said to Kaigen, "We don't need anyone to help us guard, and besides nobody attacks a monastery."

"Captain Freed and his soldiers will not ignore us forever," Kaigen said to his friend, taking a similar sitting position. "We are not a mere monastery; we are a sanctuary for the three races. Humans fear what they do not understand, and Captain Freed fears us. Given the chance he would destroy us."

"Yeah," Thestral said sarcastically, "like one of Oberon's Children would take up refuge here!"

"Do not take Captain Freed lightly Thestral," Kaigen said, "He is formidable, and in any case Goel told us to remain up here and guard the entrance. You heard what he said; he thinks a sorcerer may come to call."

"Fine," Thestral conceded, "You win, can we talk about something else?"

"Very well," Kaigen said, "Let us speak of females."

"I changed my mind. Let's talk about sorcerers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you all right milady?" Goel asked.

"I had the worst dream," she murmured. "I dreamt that the statues all came to life!"

Goel and Benu looked at one another. Goel sighed.

"'Twas no dream lass," Goel said, "in this monastery dwell gargoyles. Indeed all who dwell here save you are gargoyles."

This jerked Brooke wide-awake.

"What about you and Benu?" She asked.

"Allow me to show you," Benu said from across the room. Benu calmly removed the cross that hung around his neck. His skin then became a flurry of golds, oranges and reds. An orange colored tail burst from his back, as did a pair of bat-like wings. The tips of these wings ended in flame-like fringes.

Benu's forehead crinkled and his eyebrows vanished. He then had some rather prominent eyebrow ridges.

Brooke's eyes then widened with fear

"You need not fear milady," Goel said, "the Lord God Almighty created Gargoyles with but one purpose in mind, to protect. It is our duty, our calling and why He created us. A gargoyle can no more stop protecting then breathing the air!"

She looked at Goel for reassurance. "You know this for certain?"

"Aye," He said bowing his head. "I swear this to you. The Gargoyle was carved from stone on the fifth day, and breathed life just as you humans were made on the sixth."

Brooke nodded thought she was still visibly confused.

"Another time my dear," he said, "Just rest in the knowledge that this Monastery is a sanctuary for humans and gargoyles. I believe you have other matters to attend to however."

Goel pointed to Mathias who was sitting upright on the bed.

"Mathias!" Brooke screamed excitedly, rushing over to her love and hugging him.

"OW!" Mathias yelped.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she apologized.

"It's OK" he said, "Just a sore chest that's all."

"Come Benu," Goel said standing up, and the two gargoyles left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Thestral," Skyler asked, "when are you going to choose a mate?"

Skyler was a small red gargoyle who was web winged. He was bald save for the black ponytail coming out of the back of his head. His most unique feature though was that he possessed a second set of intermediate arms. The only member of the clan to have the rare recessive gene for four arms, this gene however was counter balanced in that it could only be found amongst web-wing gargoyles. This made both arm sets useless while gliding. Nevertheless Skyler enjoyed using his multiple arms to do multiple tasks.

Such as he was now playing chess with Riathamus and eating some of the boar meat that they had brought up.

Skyler was very lighthearted and didn't care much for fighting. He preferred to find ways to relax and despite his small size, he could put away a lot of food.

"As soon as Kaigen gets one," Thestral said slyly.

It was common knowledge among the members of Thestral, Kaigen, Riathamus, and Skyler's Generation that Thestral was extremely shy around females, especially female that he liked. Kaigen on the other hand never felt shy around females, but unlike Thestral wasn't interested in finding a mate. To this end he made a practice of finding out whom Thestral's crushes were, and then courted them.

This was at first devastating to Thestral, then the females of their generation got wise to this, and any time that Kaigen showed an interest in one of them, began flirting with Thestral. Kaigen then used this as a new way to torment his friend, flirting with girls he knew Thestral would not be interested in, and steering them in his direction. Thestral had then sworn off love until Kaigen was mated and could not ruin his love life.

Kaigen laughed at the thought of this. Despite the fact that there were four gargoyles and one beast standing guard, Kaigen was the only one really watching the forest.

Riathamus and Skyler were playing chess and Thestral was watching them.

Riathamus was descended from the Angel-like Jerusalem clan. His skin was a rich orange color, and he had an almost aesthetic pair of feathered wings arched from his back. His face had no ridges, and was almost human. Indeed was it not for their skin, feet, tails and wings a Jerusalem Gargoyle could pass for a human. This was accentuated by the fact that Riathamus was a Cross-Bearer, and thus had five fingers instead of four.

Thus far only Goel, Benu, and Riathamus had become cross bearers, and many of the young gargoyles were aching for the chance to earn one of the three remaining relics.

Solomon, however, was a watch-beast, his skin was a supple golden color and he resembled a lion, with a golden colored mane. His face was leonine as well. Indeed, he might easily be confused for a lion by those who had never seen the big cats, but his body shape was all wrong for a lion. He lay chewing on boar bones.

"That may be sooner than you think Thestral," Riathamus said to his rookery brother as he placed Skyler in checkmate for the third time in a row. Skyler loved games of any sort, and loved to make wagers on the out comes of games, but he hated losing. He looked shocked and then frowned at the sight of his king trapped.

"How so?" Kaigen grunted gruffly.

"I've been told you've been spending a great deal of time with my sister," Riathamus said with a tone to his voice that Kaigen could not identify.

When Riathamus spoke of his sister, he did not mean his rookery sister but rather his biological twin sister, Rachel. The two of them had hatched from a pair of eggs lain by the same rookery mother.

Kaigen grunted, "Who told you that?"

"Why, Rachel of course."

With that response Kaigen lost his balance and fell forward off of the wall. His three brothers could hold it in for about three seconds before bursting out in laughter.

Kaigen climbed up the wall with an annoyed look on his face, but it didn't last, because when he got to the top, Riathamus, Skyler, and Thestral were no longer looking at him but at a man who had stepped out of the forest.

He looked to be in his mid forties. He had blue eyes, long hair and a short beard. He wore simple white robes, and around his neck hung a white moon shaped jewel on a gold chain.

Solomon growled as the man approached, and the four gargoyles prepared to take flight.

The man walked up to the gate casually glanced at the gargoyles on top and then back at the gate.

"_Fulminos Venite" _he said raising his right hand. A burst of lightning shot from his hand and blew the gate apart.

"The sorcerer we've been expecting?" Riathamus asked Kaigen rhetorically.

The four gargoyles took off. Skyler left in search of Goel, while the remaining three lunged for Borean.

Solomon got there first. He had leapt from the parapets and landed on top of the wizard. To which he got a prompt "_Fulminos Venite"_

The injured watch-beast whimpered and limped away.

Riathamus attacked next, using the large hammer he often carried with him. Kaigen drew his katana, and Thestral used his claws. Riathamus raised his hammer and swung it at Borean, who dodged by the skin of his teeth.

"_Lupus Transmute!_" He shouted. Bluish energy erupted from the moonstone around his neck, and flowed into Borean's hand, he fired it from the hand in the same manner that he fired his lightning bolts.

The energy arched past Riathamus as he folded his wings to avoid it. The beam struck a tree, which glowed with bluish light, and then transformed into a brown colored wolf. The wolf bounded away through the hole in the wall that was once the gate.

Thestral watched as Borean once again shouted "_Lupus Transmute."_

Once more he fired the blue energy at the gargoyles, and this time it hit its mark: Solomon. The beast yelped in surprise as the blue colored light and became a reddish-gold colored wolf. But this didn't change the watch-beast's nature or his form enough to cause him to exit the fight.

It was at that moment that Thestral saw fit slip away, because Goel, Benu, Skyler, Brooke and Mathias came rushing out of the monastery. Goel and Benu were in their gargoyle forms

"Stop this!" Goel yelled in exclamation. "This is holy ground!"

"You have something that belongs to me!" Borean sneered. "Give me my bride!"

Goel stepped forward, and cloaked his wings.

"I do believe that the lady has a right to choose for herself to whom she wishes to be betrothed," he commented nonchalantly.

"I choose Mathias," Brooke shouted, "I love him, and I have never loved Borean! Goel, could you marry us tonight! He could never break the bonds of holy matrimony."

The elder blue gargoyle nodded. "You shall be married this moment if you both take each other!"

"What!" Borean said, in complete shock.

"We do," the two of them said in unison.

"Then you have committed before God and these witnesses and you are married," Goel said.

"What!" Borean repeated, "There was no ceremony! They cannot be married!"

"Nay," Goel said shaking his head, "If you have committed before God and others can vouch that you have, then you are married!"

Borean's eyes widened, "This marriage will never be consummated! _Lupus Transmute."_

He aimed the blast and it struck Mathias in the chest. The blue light surrounded him, and in an instant a black wolf with forlorn green eyes had replaced him.

The gargoyles uncloaked their wings, Riathamus pulled out his hammer and Kaigen drew his sword.

Only Goel remained calm.

"The Luna Gem only transfigures one into a werewolf," he said calmly, "At some point he will change back."

"True," Borean said, "But I control the nature of his lycanthropy, and he will change back at dawn, only to become a wolf again at sunset."

"Then when the sun rises they can consummate the marriage." Riathamus said.

"You mean when you all turn back into architecture and can no longer protect her?"

In response to this Riathamus Goel and Benu placed their crosses around their necks and transformed into humans, and the now wolf Solomon barred his teeth.

Borean once again looked shocked. Then he smiled maliciously.

"_Lupus Transmute," _he declared and fired a blast of blue energy at Brooke. She glowed surrounded by the light for ten seconds, and nothing more happened.

"You didn't do anything!" she said, "I'm still human."

"Only until sunrise," Borean said smiling, "At which point your canine nature will win out."

"No!" she gasped.

"Now I'll transfigure you three and smash the rest of you at dawn!"

"Wanna bet?" Thestral said, lunging at him from the sky.

"_Lupus Transmute," _Borean declared and fired an energy blast.

Thestral didn't dodge it however, but flew into it, holding up the silver serving tray that Riathamus and Skyler had brought to the guard tower.

The energy reflected off of the metal and shot back down at Borean. Borean had three seconds to look surprised before he fell to all fours and sprouted fur.

Skyler grabbed the moonstone from the wolf's neck and Thestral glided to the ground.

Borean quickly bounded off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goel opened a small chest where three gold crosses and one silver cross lay in velvet. All four crosses had a single red jewel in the center.

"Thestral and Solomon," Goel said, "Your quick thinking and bravery today have earned to the right to become cross bearers. Do you except this responsibility?"

The entire clan, numbering almost one hundred and fifty gargoyles, had gathered in the Great Hall for this.

Thestral swallowed, this was the highest honor in the Aria clan. There were only seven crosses, six for gargoyles, and one for the watch-beasts.

"Yes," he said his heart beating fast.

"Then step forward Thestral, son of Noah and Myra," Goel said announcing Thestral's biological parents.

Thestral had not known this before, while the clan kept genealogical records, they were only divulged to those gargoyles who wished to know. Thestral saw himself as a child of the clan, and had not had any interest in Noah or Myra, two of the rookery parents he knew by sight alone.

"Thestral son of the 1098 rookery," Goel continued. "When you wear this cross you wear the blood of our Lord Jesus Christ who spilt blood for both human and gargoyle, you are forever a connection to both. From this night forward you shall bear five fingers like a human, and when you wear this cross on holy ground, such as our monastery, you shall become a human."

Goel placed the cross around Thestral's neck. He felt strange as the transformation slid over him, and pink hide and his wings replaced his white skin and his tail vanished.

He looked at his hands.

_Five fingers,_ he thought _I'd better get used to these._

Goel bent down and place the silver cross around Solomon's neck. He then removed it. Solomon's true watch-beast form took shape, and he ceased to be a wolf.

Goel then placed the cross around Solomon once more and he became a pure white dog, with some distinctly wolf-ish features.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goel," Brooke asked, "can your crossed cure us as they cured Solomon?"

"I'm afraid not lass," Goel said, "The Crosses were meant for gargoyles, I'll tell you their story on another day, sufficient to say only a gargoyle is affected by their limited power. I will seek out a cure, and thanks to Thestral we possess the moonstone, I promise we will find a way to break this curse."

Brooke stroked Mathias's black fur as a tear streamed down her face.

She and Mathias went out into the gardens. The sky was gradually getting lighter; she knew that she would suffer through her transformation soon. She had already become accustomed to the Gargoyles and considered those who had fought Borean to be her best friends.

A big lion-like gargoyle beast came bounding up to her.

"Hello Solomon," She said, bending down and stroking the beast's ears. "Why aren't you wearing your cross?"

"Watch-Beasts have a tendency to bury their crosses," said a white haired young main of about twenty, whose voice sounded exactly like Thestral's. "So Goel holds onto them, lest we lose them forever."

"In fact, most Cross Bearers keep their crosses in their pouches preferring to remain gargoyle and turn to stone at dawn. Goel and Benu become human so as to protect the rest of us while we sleep."

"And why don't you put yours in your pouch Thestral?" Brooke asked smiling at him.

"Because I have never before seen the sun." That was all that remained of their conversation, for at that moment she yelled in pain as her body transfigured into that of a pure white wolf, while the black wolf beside her slowly became human. Solomon turned to stone.

"Don't worry," Thestral said to Mathias, "We will cure you."

Miles away, a wizard turned werewolf simply thought, _I shall have my revenge…_


	3. A Storm Brews

Hearts of Stone Chapter One: Origins

**Author's Notes: **I love Reviewers! Especially reviewers who put my story in their favorites list! This chapter is dedicated to "Eyes like Silk". Also I am interested in characters for my monastery. I'm what you might call an interactive fanfiction writer; I take character suggestions and use them. If you wish to submit a character you must give me a physical description and their clan of origin, (If they are gargoyles, they don't have to be) and a little background as to why they left. I will then take it from there. WARNING! If you give me a character that character's fate is mine to command! (Ominous Music plays!) In other words I do not wish to be verbally reprimanded should a character given to me die, and I assure you there will be death, I didn't rate this fanfic PG-13 for nothing.

From the personal journal of Goel: _It has been a week now since the battle with the sorcerer Borean. The humans Brooke and Mathias have accepted their new fate, and would even enjoy it were it not for the fact that they have been trapped in a continuous loop of just missing each other at twilight. Some Werewolves possess no leave of their senses during transformation, becoming as beasts, however the only thing wolfish about our guests is their appearance, they have complete control of their facilities in their wolf forms and have even used their new shapes to help us with our hunts. _

"'Tis not that I mind being a wolf," Brooke said, "'Tis actually a bit fun, my father would not approve. A thing that pleases me greatly, what hurts is my separation from Mathias, that the change is forced, not to mention painful and my soul so yearns to be with my beloved."

"Always together yet forever apart," Madison said, "Poetic." She and a number of the other females were sitting in the monastery library reading (or in Madison's case, pretending to read). Brooke had entered shyly and introduced herself. The gargoyles were gentle and kind toward her, although Madison had shifted towards the other end of the room before speaking.

Madison was a very shy gargoyle, she looked younger then she actually was. She was hatched in 1098, making her 41 (equivalent to a 20 year old gargoyle) however she looked much younger as many people had pointed out to her.

She was a refugee to the monastery as many a gargoyle who came there was. So despite having hatched in the same year as Thestral and Skyler she was not considered rookery kin. Despite this, Thestral treated her as though she was.

Her skin was the same dark blue as Goel's She possessed fairly prominent brow ridges. She had the beautiful "Split wing" style of wings similar in design to a butterfly's wings, though leathery. She was small with caramel colored hair. She wore but a simple tunic and a black scarf or sash one could not tell which around her left arm. She would never part with it nor allow any to touch it.

She had a terrible fear of humans, and every time that she saw one even one of the cross bearers in human form she shrank back and cowered a little. They knew that she was a refugee who had come quite far. She did not speak of her past though Goel suspected that she was the sole survivor of a gargoyle massacre, not an uncommon occurrence. When she first came to Aria over a year ago, she spoke only French, and English had to be taught to her, though she'd been a quick study

Indeed in the whole of England only two clans remained the Aria clan, and the clan in London. Though there were rumors that the gargoyle clan in Loch Ness still thrived. The Aria clan considered itself a sanctuary for the weary, downtrodden, survivors, and yes even the banished were welcomed with open arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaigen smiled as he slid into the gardens. He'd never been looking for a mate, and thus love had taken him completely by surprise. Rachel was a beautiful gargoyle.

Like her brother Riathamus, she had orange skin. She also had platinum blonde hair and very human like features. The Jerusalem clan of which she was descended from no longer existed.

The Jewish gargoyles were angelic and beautiful, however they had chosen to protect the newfound Christians, who had arisen at that time, largely in part to the leader of the clan having met Yeshua of Nazareth.

When Nero came to power and began eradicating Christians, he had the clan in Jerusalem massacred. Very few survived; they joined with the Damascus Clan the only other middle-eastern clan and journeyed with a small group of humans bearing the Holy Grail. The Gargoyles had founded this monastery and the humans had gone on.

Since that time they monastery had taken in thousands of gargoyle pilgrims from clans all over the world, even as far away as Ishimura, Japan. Kaigen's biological parents Rikuo and Jasmine were from there.

Kaigen embraced Rachel in the gardens, and stroked her hair, the gargoyle equivalent of kissing.

Skyler snickered from his hiding place. This was loads of fun and perhaps ammunition for later taunts. Plus he could definitely score some points with Thestral, who was waiting for Kaigen to take a mate, before he went searching.

Without missing a beat Kaigen bent down, picked up a rock and flung it hard into the bushes where Skyler lay hidden.

"OW!"

Rubbing his head Skyler decided to go somewhere else.

The scarlet gargoyle wandered around until he got to the library where he found Thestral, Madison, Riathamus, and Brooke in conversation. Their talks always bored him so he wandered over to where Solomon and Mathias lay curled up on the floor.

Scratching Solomon's head he muttered, "I wish something would happen around here."

Skyler sighed and glanced over at his friends. Sometimes Skyler would tease Thestral about his relationship with Madison, however in truth it was more of a brother/sister act as opposed to something romantic.

Madison had a terrible fear of humans, she had been uncomfortable around Brooke, she still was in fact, but she had grown accustomed to her. While some gargoyles, when faced with a massacre of their clan would go psychopathic bent on the destruction of the entire race, Madison instead gained a terrible phobia of them instead.

Skyler glanced out the window of the Library. The dawn was approaching. The instinctive knowledge of the hour caused all of the gargoyles in the room to end their conversations and head towards the parapets towards their usual roosts.

The gargoyles rarely roosted on the outer wall of the abbey. Too dangerous if the monastery was attacked. Skyler preferred the top of the chapel, as Thestral, Rachel, Riathamus, Kaigen, Erin and Madison.

The three gargoyles and one beast climbed the stairs from the interior onto the roof of the Monastery, and glided to the chapel roof.

Upon arrival Thestral, Skyler, Madison, Riathamus were greeted by Kaigen, Rachel, and Rachel's friend Erin. Riathamus and Erin were currently courting, much to Rachel's annoyance.

Erin was the last descendant of the Irish Clan. The Emerald Isle had begun to loose its gargoyle population around the time of Cuchullain. Though the Hero of Ulster was a friend to their kind, and even kept a gargoyle beast as a pet, this did not deter people from slaying their kind.

By the year 900 A. D. only one clan remained, and by 1087, only two individual gargoyles remained, these two made the journey to the Aria clan seeking Sanctuary. In 1093 they arrived carrying the egg that had been laid during their journey. As they were the last descendant of the Irish gargoyles they watched the egg and were recognized as the child's parents. Not a common practice among gargoyles in general, but not unheard of at the Aria clan.

The eggs all hatched in 1098, eggs that contained Skyler, Riathamus, Thestral, Rachel, Kaigen and a dozen others. The Irish egg hatched as well.

It is customary in Aria, that when the Hatchlings reach the age of 20 that they choose their own names. In 1118 the female who hatched from the Irish egg named herself Erin after the land of her parent's home.

The name fit because she was an Emerald green skin color, with raven colored hair, and a simple bat style wing type, but with two wing fingers instead of one.

Riathamus embraced Erin, cloaking his angelic wings around her.

"Blah," Skyler said, "I hope I never fall in love, it turns perfectly sensible gargoyles like Riathamus into stupid mush heads."

"You have no romance in your soul Skyler," Thestral said eyeing his rookery siblings. "I can't wait to fall in love, besides you can't really control love."

"I know," Skyler said, shuddering.

"It's not that bad," Madison said wistfully.

This earned Madison a look of surprise from Thestral and Skyler. Madison never spoke of her past. At that moment they heard the screams of pain that signified Brooke and Mathias's transformation below them. The Gargoyles posed as the sun peaked over the cliff behind the monastery. There was a crackling sound as the seven gargoyles and one beast became part of the architecture.

Mathias stood up and wiped the dirt off of his hands. He glanced at Brooke hoping that she had remained human, but alas. In her place was a snow-white wolf, with crystal blue eyes.

Mathias shook his head, trying to hold back his tears.

"Mathias," Goel called to him, "You should break the fast with Benu and me would you mind retrieving him for me?"

"No Goel," Mathias said, "I'll get him."

Mathias was by now fairly familiar with the layout of the monastery, and quickly found Benu, near the entrance to the basement standing next to the stone form of a female gargoyle that wore a simple tunic, and had pterosaur wings.

"I know," Benu said, before even seeing Mathias. He bent over and kissed the statue and joined Mathias.

"My mate," he Benu said.

"I didn't know you were married," Mathias said.

Benu smiled in response.

The monastery was so quiet during the day, as the inhabitants included two gargoyles in human form, one human and one wolf. They gathered in the dining hall.

A lovely meal of ham and bread lay before them. The three humans sat down and Brooke lay at Mathias's feet.

"My friend," Goel said, "I think I know the cure for your curse."

"You do!" Mathias said looking up with surprise in his eyes.

"The Moonstone's power is based largely upon the intent of the person using it," Goel continued. "Borean's intent was to prevent you from consummating your marriage to Brooke, so thus if you two find some way of consummating you will be free."

"We're never human at the same time!" Mathias yelled slamming his fist on the table, "We have about as much of a chance of consummating our marriage as the fish in the pond have of spouting wings and flying around the monastery."

"Aye, that is true," Goel said calmly, "but do not fear for all things are possible for those who serve God, there is a way we've just yet to find it. I'd sooner eat mud than give up on Him."

"Where was God when Borean was chasing us?" Mathias yelled. "Why didn't God stop us from becoming werewolves in the first place? I have yet to see any evidence of this god of yours!" With that he stormed out.

"Should I go after him?" Benu asked.

"Nay," Goel said shaking his head, "God has a tendency to take care of these things on His own." He watched as Mathias charged out of the Abbey. He glanced up at the sky; storm clouds were rapidly rolling in.

"It's gonna be a bad one," Goel murmured. As if in response thunder clapped from somewhere nearby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. An Eye for an Eye

**Chapter 4: An Eye for an Eye**

**Author's Notes:**_ I love Reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to The Legendary Chosen One. For those of you who don't know, every twenty years gargoyles go through a breeding cycle. At ages 50, 70, and 90 a female gargoyle can have children three times in their life. A gargoyle is pregnant for six months and then lays an egg, which takes ten years to hatch. Years ending in 07, 27, 47, 67, & 87 are breeding years, when females can conceive. Years ending in 18, 38, 58, 78, and 98 are hatching years, when those eggs hatch._

Nor was Goel wrong, for it was a bleak and stormy day. Thunderclouds blackened the sky, and you could hardly even tell it was daylight. Indeed the only reason that Goel and Mathias knew it was daylight was because the clan was still stone, and Mathias was still human. A lone figure approached the monastery on horseback.

Goel was waiting at the gate to the monastery as the man slowed down and the horse nickered.

"Are you Prior Goel?" he asked, climbing down from his mount.

"I am he," Goel said softly. Mathias came up to the gate to see the man who was riding in such horrendous weather.

"I am Sir Madrigar of the Knights of Templar," He said. "I bring you a gift from Sir Mythos in London."

"I had guessed that you were one of the Knights," Goel said, "Only one of their kin would be so foolish as to ride out and about in this weather. Even Captain Freed whose army lies in camp south of here wouldn't attack in this weather. Mathias, take Sir Madrigar's horse."

Mathias did as he was asked, quickly taking the horse and bringing him inside the gates to the abbey stables. As soon as he was gone Goel turned back to Sir Madrigar.

"Sir Mythos wishes to keep this out of the hands of the Illuminati," Sir Madrigar said. "Our sources within the organization tell us that they have been on the lookout for the Eye of Odin for some time. It was only recently that we were able to acquire the Eye ourselves."

Goel smiled faintly. "The Eye?"

Sir Madrigar nodded and reached into his pouch and produced a blue jewel on a golden colored chain. The jewel itself was intertwined in a golden tangle.

"It shall be safe here," Goel said. He did not see the wolf hiding in the bushes nearby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mathias went about his day as if it were an ordinary day, save for the fact that it was dark as night outside. In fact he didn't even know that the sun had set until he felt the familiar pain that came with his transformation to wolf. He'd been avoiding Sir Madrigar since his arrival. He knew that there was no way to hide that fact that the monastery housed gargoyles, but he did not wish to make things worse on Goel by letting out that it housed were-wolves as well. It would be enough to set Captain Freed against them.

Outside the gargoyles awakened from stone sleep with tremendous roars. Thestral was of course the first to notice it was raining.

"We serve God in this monastery!" Thestral screamed. "You'd think He'd at least do something about the weather!"

"Thestral," Erin said in a very disappointed-sounding voice.

"God is not some court Magus to do parlor tricks at your beck and call," Kaigen said. "As a Cross-Bearer you should know that. Now come, it's our turn at sentry duty."

"Not tonight I'm afraid," Riathamus said. "Thestral you are to come with me. Rachel will be on sentry duty you this eve."

Kaigen glanced at the female gargoyle and smiled.

"Don't try anything funny Kaigen," Riathamus said.

"Funny?" Kaigen asked innocently. "Why whatever could you mean brother?"

Riathamus beckoned Thestral. The two of them took off and glided down to a window on the upper floor of the main abbey building. The rain was so heavy that Thestra; nearly fell out of the sky.

"The training room?" Thestral asked curiously.

The Training Room was simply a large empty room. It had lanterns hung in strategic locations so that it was brightly lit. Weapons from all over the world hung on pegs on the wall.

"Have you ever wondered why I carry a hammer?" Riathamus asked.

Thestral shrugged.

"I carry this hammer because cross-bearers need to have some skill with armaments," The angelic gargoyle explained

"Why?" Thestral asked. "We've never needed weapons before."

"Before," Riathamus continued, looking at Thestral. "You were a gargoyle."

"So?" Thestral asked.

"Please put your cross on," Riathamus requested. Thestral did so, changing into a human was becoming easier to him. Almost second nature.

Thestral felt slightly embaressed standing as a human standing in the middle of a room with nothing but a loincloth on. But he didn't say anything. He figured if he didn't annoy Riathamus too much, he might get to leave early.

Riathamus bared his fangs and pounced on Thestral. Using his hands and feet he pinned Thestral to the ground.

Thestral thought this to be rather funny. He was easily stronger that Riathamus. He knew that Riathamus knew this too. They had often wrestled when they were younger, and Thestral had won every time.

Then to his surprise Thestral found he couldn't move. He was trapped.

"What in the name of Heaven!" he exclaimed.

"When you were a gargoyle you fought with claw, and tail and wing," Riathamus explained, as he let Thestral up. "Humans have no claws, humans have no tails, and humans have no wings. They are frail and weak physically. Why do you think they invented weapons in the first place?"

Thestral looked surprised and then took his cross off reverting to gargoyle shape.

"We shall teach you to use your weapon as a gargoyle," Riathamus continued. "Then we shall try your hand at using them while human."

Skyler's eyes widened but his mouth remained silent as they walked to the north wall. Seven weapons rested on small shelves.

"Traditionally Cross-Bearers would choose one of ten weapons," Riathamus said. "The Battle Axe, the Hammer, the Sword, the Dagger, the Mace, the Bow, the Kuni, the Spear, the Scythe, and the Staff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madison slowly looked over the books. They all said the same thing to her. She was afraid. It was her shame. She dared not tell anyone for fear that they might laugh at her.

Reading was held in such high regard by the Aria clan, that Madison felt certain that they would reject her if they knew she couldn't.

So she would merely pick up books and pretend to read them. There were some close calls too. Erin had once (it was the first time actually) caught Madison reading a book upside-down. Madison had since learned to mimic the others, and thus no one knew that she was not reading.

"Madison," Came Goel's voice at the library entrance. Madison grabbed a book at random and glided down to the main floor.

"There you are lass," Goel said. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He glanced at the book she had clutched in her talons. "The Legends of King Arthur's Court," Goel said. "An excellent read, are you enjoying it?"

"Oh," Madison said slightly panicked, "It's riveting."

Goel cocked an eyebrow ridge but said nothing more on the subject. "Madison, you were the most recent arrival here at the monastery. I was hoping that you would be willing to show our newest arrivals around."

"Sure," Madison said, relieved that she didn't have to talk about the book anymore.

Goel smiled. "I knew that I could count on you." He led the blue gargoyle into the hallway. "Madison," Goel said. "This is Aquilla and Pricilla. They come from the London clan. They arrived early this evening, and I've already shown them the map room,"

Madison smiled sweetly. One of the first things that Goel did after newcomers arrived was take them to the map room. It was there that Goel got a general idea of the shape of the earth and the clans still left in the world. What was there was very disappointing. According to Goel's figures, there were a mere ninety-seven clans left. If that continued to be the case, the species would be gone in less than a thousand years. Goel prayed it was an error, and that there were more clans in hiding.

Aquilla was a large gargoyle. One of the biggest Madison had ever seen. His size made her nervous and she tugged at the scarf on her wrist. Nearly eight feet tall, he had large bird-like wings. His head was like that of an eagle, will a pair of bullhorns sprouting out of the side and raking forward. There was a large feather that raked back in the center of his head. The main portion of his body was brown, except his head, which was snow-white. He wore a loincloth, and a breastplate. Like most gargoyles his clothes were simple.

Pricilla was another matter. She had light blue fur, to match her angelic blue-feathered wings. He face was lion-like, with green eyes that contrasted her fur. She had long blond hair, coming from the top of her head down to her back. She was small, delicately built at five feet tall. She wore a halter-top and loincloth. Madison wasn't sure, but she suspected that Pricilla's clothes were made of silk.

Aquilla bowed formally to Madison. "My mate and I have traveled a long way. We have not eaten in several nights. If you could feed us we would be grateful. The hunting seems to be quite scarce."

"It often is this time of year," Madison said. "Especially with the human army so close. They have to feed their men and it means less food for us." Madison shuddered in fear. Humans scared her right down to her bones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke pleased Goel more than many gargoyle students. She was bright eyed, always ready to learn. She had known nothing about gargoyles before coming to Aria, and now she devoured every piece of information like a hungry fox.

"Tell me more," she asked wide eyed. Goel had been telling her about when the gargoyles first came to join with the Hebrews. It truly was one of the most fascinating things she had ever heard.

"Well as the plagues grew progressively worse, the leader of the Theban clan began to ponder," Goel said. "You see, each plague was purposely designed to mock Egyptian gods. The darkness for example mocked Ra the sun god, and the river of blood mocked Hapi the river god. He realized that if the Hebrew God was powerful enough that he could actually mock the gods of Egypt then maybe he should listen."

Brooke's eyes never wavered, completely wrapped up in Goel's story. "The Egyptian gods are actually a group of Oberon's Children, and their power is nothing compared to His," Goel said. "Anyway without the sun, the gargoyles of Egypt were not turning to stone, and without stone sleep exhaustion was starting to get the better of them. The Leader of the Egyptian clan came to Moses in the dead of night. They had known each other when Moses had lived in the palace. He swore his loyalty to Moses' God. They moved their entire rookery and clan into Goshen. This served to further irritate and harden the Pharaoh's heart. The rookery was kept in Moses' own home and by the time of the tenth plague they lived among the Hebrews, roosted on their roofs and helped with the Passover."

Goel smiled. "The Gargoyles left Egypt with the Hebrews. That is why there are no more Gargoyles in that land today. Few know it, but the sphinx is a monument to our people, the gargoyles."

"That was incredible, wonderful Goel," Brooke said. "I did not realize that gargoyles had such a deep rich history. So closely entwined with the Bible."

"Aye milady," Goel said. "But 'tis a bit of a shame too. Most clans don't keep written records and such history is often lost. That is Aria's purpose. To protect such history."

"I have a question," Brooke said. "Why does the Bible not mention gargoyles?"

Goel paused and then burst out laughing. Brooke looked perturbed. "Am I the first person to ask that?"

"Nay, little one," Goel responded. "You're merely the first human to ask it."

Goel looked as though he was going to say more when he heard the distinct sound of gargoyle beasts barking. He froze. Then without another word from him he rushed to the window of the library. He removed his cross and leapt out the open window before he had fully changed back into a gargoyle.

She noticed several other gargoyles leaving the room in the same manner.

"What's going on?" she asked a stag-like gargoyle who she didn't know.

"The beasts that are barking are Sodom and Gomorrah," he responded. "They guard the vault if they are barking it means that someone is trying to break into the vault."

A chill went up Brooke's spine, as she knew exactly who was trying to break into the vault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thestral had managed to get himself tied up in the chain of one of the more unsual weapons

"I warned you that the Kuni was complicated," Riathamus said.

"Well I like a challenge..." Thestral said sounding annoyed. "Besides..."

"Hush," Riathamus said. His brow furrowed. "Do you hear barking?"

Thestral paused perking his ears. "It's Sodom and Gomorrah!" He exclaimed. Riathamus immediately leapt out the window.

"Hey!" Thestral called out, "What about me?" He glanced out the open window and realized that it was no longer raining. "This is because I complained about the weather isn't it?" Thestral said resting his chin on his hand, drumming his fingers and glancing upwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke rushed outside. Goel and several gargoyles had surrounded a brown wolf. It bared its fangs and leapt out of the circle.

Three gargoyle beasts were immediately on the wolf's tail. Brooke immediately recognized Solomon. The other two must be Sodom and Gomorrah, she thought. Hey they look a lot like Solomon I wonder if they're his parents.

Indeed it was fairly easy to deduce why Brooke thought that. They both looked very much like Solomon. Sodom was a large light blue beast with a lion mane. Gomorrah was a small red beast. They had been named for their fierceness.

"Borean!" She yelled. But the wolf ignored her. He bounded through he hallway of the main building Brooke and the beasts followed. They stopped on the lower level in front of two large doors. It was then that Borean took his human form.

"Fulminos Venite," he shouted, and a blast of lightning blew the doors off their hinges.

At that point Goel and Riathamus entered.

"Foolish beasts," Borean yelled. "Did you really think that you could keep the Eye of Odin from me?"

Borean grinned and placed the jewel around his neck. There was a flash of light, and Borean transformed before their eyes. He now was a half-wolf half-man creature. He wore Borean's robes and electricity seemed to flow around him.

"Taste this!" Borean yelled. A bolt of lightning shot from his hand struck Riathamus, taking him down hard. The Gargoyle groaned, but returned to his feet. Just as ready to fight as ever.

Riathamus snarled and his eyes flared. Borean seemed surprised that the gargoyle stood his ground, but he took it in stride. "I must take my leave of you Gargoyles," he said. "But I must also take…my bride!"

He grabbed Brooke and shot out of the building like a rocket.

"NO!" She screamed. The gargoyles rushed after her but they were not nearly fast enough.

"Goel," Riathamus said turning to him. We must go after them.

"Aye," Goel said. He appeared ready to say more, but at that moment Thestral came loping into the room.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

To be continued…

**Author's Notes: **Be sure to check out the SLG comics Gargoyles, and Gargoyles: Bad Guys.

**To Dee/Malta:** I'm glad that you approve and are enjoying. There will be flashbacks to earlier eras throughout the course of this fic, including the time of the Jerusalem Gargoyles. As for St. Francis, I'll have to do some research before I include him.


	5. The Hunter and the Hunted

**Chapter 5: The Hunter and the Hunted**

**Author's Notes: **None

"Release the Night-Hounds," Goel said without hesitation. He turned towards Thestral and Riathamus. "Cross-Bearers," a look of determination crossed his face that Thestral and Riathamus hadn't seen before.

The two Gargoyles quickly stood at attention as Goel addressed them. "Find her." He said calmly bending down and stroking the black wolf that was Mathias. "Solomon and Mathias shall lead the night-hounds in tracking them. Retrieve the Eye of Odin if you can, but our first priority is the girl."

"Are you mad?!" Sir Madrigar yelled storming out of the Abbey. "The Eye of Odin is one of the most powerful and Dangerous magical items in the world. If that sorcerer keeps it..."

Goel interrupted Madrigar, eyes flashing, "The day that any object becomes worth more than a person's life, is the day I glide into the sunrise."

"But…" the knight started to say.

"The Eye is a priority," Goel said. "But Brooke is a bigger one. Thestral, Riathamus, chose a partner and follow the night-hounds. Get to the girl before dawn, as the forest is not hallowed ground, you will not be human."

The two gargoyles nodded obediently.

"Thestral," Goel said. "Choose your partner and go."

"Oh…uh," Thestral said, surprised to be put on the spot. "Uh…Erin I guess."

There was a brief pause as Thestral looked anxious. Goel looked at the gargoyle expectantly. "Get her and go!"

"Right!" Thestral said, bolting towards the library.

"Kaigen," Riathamus said unfurling his wings and gliding toward the gate where the gargoyle was stationed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The female gargoyle turned, softly alighting on a branch. Moonlight shone on her pale blue skin, she tossed her flame-colored hair and looked around. She had to be close. The rumors of a clan of gargoyles that dwelt in a monastery had made their way to her some weeks ago. Supposedly Aria was deep in the northern woods of England, close to the border with Scotland.

These vague directions were all she had to go on, but search she did. Her pangs of loneliness had lasted 82 years. She wanted to hope, to believe that there still were others of her kind left, and these rumors were all that she truly had.

That's when she heard it; the distinctive call of a gargoyle beast. Like a wolf's howl, but deeper, with a sort of "gravely" quality to it. Her heart leapt as she unfurled her wings and took to the sky. The sounds of several garg-beasts called out to one another through the darkness. The female heard at least nine howling. They were on the hunt for something, and hot on the trail.

She caught an updraft, and rose above the tree-line, a calculated risk, should she be spotted by a human…the risk however turned out to be appropriate, she witnessed four silhouetted shapes dip below the tree-line a short distance off. They were definitely gargoyle-shaped.

She smiled for the first time in some time. She knew that by the time that she arrived at the location that she seen them that they would be gone. But they had to have come from nearby, if she could find that monastery. The thought of rest, of peace, for her weary soul gave her a great deal of comfort.

It took her about three minutes to arrive at the location where she had seen the gargoyles. She landed and inspected the area, sure enough, they were no longer there, but tracks, left by the garg-beasts led in a direction east of her current position. If the beasts were on a hunt, then she only needed to follow the tracks backward! They would lead her to the monastery!

She climbed up a tree and began gliding west, nor did she glide long, for the forest erupted into a large clearing a moment later, there was a cliff face at the end of the clearing. A castle rested atop the cliff, overlooking a large monastery complex nestled directly underneath.

What was more; she could clearly see gargoyles gliding about the monastery. She felt elated at the sight of members of her species. Indeed there seemed to be quite a few of them.

She swooped down low and gently alighted atop the outer wall of the abbey. A small red web-winged gargoyle and a russet stag-like gargoyle with feathered wings stared at her in surprise.

"Dagda," the web-wing said. "Get Goel."

The stag-like gargoyle nodded and took off towards the main abbey. A moment latter he returned with an elderly dark-blue colored gargoyle with a white beard. He reminded her of her old mentor before the sleep spell.

"Greetings," he said. "Welcome to Aria Monastery, pilgrim, I am Goel. I lead this clan."

"How many?" she barely managed to whisper. There were tears in her eyes as she looked around at the many gargoyles gliding too and from the abbey.

"Two hundred and twelve gargoyles," Goel said proudly. "As well as 23 beasts."

"Two hundred and thirteen," She said joyfully. He nodded. "It is traditional that when a pilgrim joins our clan that they choose a name for themselves, a symbol of their new life here."

"I already have a name," she said uncertainly.

"That's all right," he said. "Sometime pilgrims do. What is your name my dear?"

"I am Demona."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thestral banked left to follow the trail left by Solomon and Mathias. Goel had released nine night-hounds, all of whom had caught the trail quickly. Borean hadn't tried to cover his tracks. With the Eye of Odin in his hands, he did not feel the need for stealth. What worried Thestral was that he was right.

Every Gargoyle at Aria is taught basic skills as a young hatchling, reading, writing, math, hunting, fishing, tracking, basic history, and things like that. At the age of twenty, equivalent to a ten-year old human, all gargoyles hatched within the monastery were to select a name for themselves, as well as a specific subject that he or she would like to become an expert in. Most gargoyles chose two subjects, though some, like Skyler chose none.

Thestral had chosen Ancients, and Oberon's Children. Both subjects were seldom delved into and were full of mystery. Ancients simply meant the study of the Ancient Peoples, such as the Egyptians, the Greeks, the Israelites, the Babylonians and such and their relationships with the gargoyles that dwelt or had dwelt within their lands.

His study of Oberon's Children had been simple, as little historical information about them was widely available and his study had focused on their possessions such as Titania's Mirror and the Eye of Odin. The Eye supposedly granted the wearer wisdom and insight. Apparently it was possessed of metamorphic properties as well.

"There," Riathamus said, pointing toward the ground, where several of the night-hounds were gathered and were sniffing at tracks. Sodom and Solomon both whimpered at the scent.

"I'll keep to the sky," Kaigen said. "You three follow on foot, in the trees it'll be harder to watch the beasts."

Riathamus nodded and swept down to the ground, Erin and Thestral in tow.

"These tracks are recent," Riathamus commented. "Very recent. We must move quickly. The crosses only allow us to become human on hallowed ground. In this forest will be sitting ducks right enough."

"Then let's find them before dawn." Erin said. Riathamus nodded and loped forward into the forest.

Thestral moved to follow, but was stopped by Erin's voice.

"Thestral," she said. "I would have a word with you."

"Time _is_ of the essence here," Thestral said slightly annoyed. He looked at her, and could see in her face that this was a conversation that she did not want to have. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized that this was not a conversation that he wanted either.

The two of them moved to follow, but on their hind legs, and thus a bit slower than their rookery brother.

Erin looked unsure of what to say, and waited several seconds before saying anything.

"Riathamus and I have begun courting," she said tentatively.

"I was already aware of that," Thestral said.

"You cannot be too pleased by it," Erin said. "I know that you were interested in courting me…" she let it hang.

Thestral jerked in surprise. "The…how did you know that?"

Erin smiled coyly. "Kaigen started flirting with me some time ago…and since I am nothing like Rebecca…"

Thestral groaned and rolled his eyes. Erin thought that he saw them flare for a split second.

Rebecca was one of their rookery sisters. And she was a chatterbox, and a flirt. And these qualities made her not even remotely attractive to Thestral. So of course when the females got wise to Kaigen flirting with the objects of Thestral's affection…

"Don't worry," Erin said. "Kaigen is now actually courting Rachel. She won't allow for such behavior to continue for much longer."

"Yeah," Thestral said, "But it's made it impossible to find a female I like before it's too late."

"Thestral," Erin said. "You and I have been friends, and rookery kin, far longer than Riathamus and I have been courting. I am sorry to say that my feelings for you are strictly that of a brother, however if you do not wish for me to court Riathamus"

"No!" Thestral said sharply. "I…he makes you happy. I would never want to stand in the way of your happiness."

Erin smiled at him. "You're sweet Thestral. You'll find your mate someday." She reached over and kissed him on the beak.

"AHEM," Riathamus said. His arms were crossed and he looked annoyed. "It's nice that you two are so damn mature, but Brooke's honor, and possibly her life are on the line here so if you could pick up the pace?"

"Sorry," Erin said. The three of them began loping forward.

"Is he always like that?" Thestral teased. "I just want you to be sure of what you're getting yourself into."

Erin just grinned and winked at him. Neither of them saw it, but Riathamus smiled as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madison?" Goel asked from across the library.

She turned and glided down from the upper level, landing nimbly in front of Goel and Demona. Aquilla and Priscilla looked at one another and followed. Demona looked around the library eyes wide open.

For one, it was a massive library, larger even then the main sanctuary, but for another, there were several dozen or so gargoyles just milling about, reading books, or helping hatchlings to find books or other things of that nature.

There was a large fireplace in the far wall, and three gargoyle watch-beasts lay curled up in front of it.

"Madison, Aquilla, Priscilla," Goel said. "This is Demona, she arrived just a few minutes ago. Aquilla and Priscilla made the pilgrimage from the clan in London at Knight's Spur. Some four hundred strong, yes? Their clan frequently sends us pilgrims, so they don't overpopulate."

Demona stifled a gasp, she had thought Aria was a large clan, but there was a clan in London that was larger still?

"Madison was a refugee from a clan in France," Goel said. "Her clan dwelt on a mountain called the Orphan, before their massacre. She survived and was captured by a troop of Gypsies. They caged her and traveled through various towns showing her off as an oddity."

Goel snarled at this his eyes flashing.

"Then they made the mistake of coming far north to the village of Aria four miles from here," Goel smiled. "The villagers have long had peaceful and downright friendly relations with us. When they found out that the gypsies were holding a caged gargoyle…well lets just say humans can be more violent then our kind."

"You are actually friends with _humans_," Demona said sounding disgusted.

Goel nodded understandingly. "You've had poor relations with humans in the past. I understand. Many pilgrims and refugees to this clan have as well. Many don't trust humans."

"I'm even scared of them," Madison piped up.

"The villagers of Aria do not fit into the category of normal humans," Goel said. "They like gargoyles, and cannot fathom living without our presence. Aria is very remote, and there are bears and wolves in the forest. We release our Night-Hounds each night to keep such predators away, and we help with the planting and the harvest. Without us, the villagers could not survive here, and they know it."

Goel shook his head, "I apologize for my proselytizing. Madison was showing Aquilla and Priscilla around the Abbey, Demona if you'd like to join them."

"All right," Demona said cautiously.

"Excellent," Goel said. "I cannot remember the last time we had three pilgrims arrive in one week. When you are finished Madison, take Demona to the map room please. I will join you if I can, but I must attend to Sir Madrigar, and await the return of Riathamus, Erin, Kaigen, and Thestral."

Madison nodded as Goel turned and left.

"So," Madison said grinning. "As I was saying, the rumor is that there was a clan of Gargoyles living at the Library in Alexandria, and when the Library was destroyed, the survivors brought books and scrolls here…to Aria."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've been expecting you," Borean said snarling. His wolf-like features seemed to have overtaken his humanoid ones. In fact, he did not seem human or wolf, but appeared to have transformed into some terrible creature that bore the worst features of man and canine.

The four gargoyles moved into positions surrounding the sorcerer. Kaigen glided down behind him, while Thestral, Erin, and Riathamus spread out so as not to be a single target. Erin noticed Brooke, unconscious but okay lying against a nearby tree.

"If that were so then why didn't you cover your tracks?" Kaigen asked.

"What's the need?" Borean asked. The beast he had become smiled wickedly, "The Eye affords me far more power than you can defeat."

"We shall see," Thestral said his eyes flashing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So close I can taste it," the Hunter said surveying the forest floor, he bent down and picked up a shard of stone skin. "After all this time Demon, vengeance shall be mine."


	6. The Storm Front

**Chapter 6: The Storm Front**

**Author's Notes: **None

"This time," Borean snarled. "No pathetic gargoyles shall stop me…I shall be victorious!" He slashed at the air, energy ripped forward striking Kaigen in the chest, he let out a yelp of pain, as four bloody gashes appeared in his chest, he collapsed to the ground.

Riathamus glanced at the unconscious girl, then towards Thestral. "I'll get Brooke," he said in a low voice, "You and Erin retrieve the Eye of Odin." Borean's ears twitched.

Thestral nodded to acknowledge that he'd heard Riathamus. He then gave a slight nod to Erin, who had moved behind Borean, a signal. Erin lunged at Borean from behind, leaping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. She dug her hind talons into his back and held on tightly.

Thestral lunged forward as Riathamus unfurled his wings and swept up the unconscious girl, bolting into the forest. Borean snarled, aware that his prize was escaping but too focused on the two gargoyles in front of him to do anything about it.

Thestral grasped the Eye of Odin around. Electricity began charging through Thestral's body and he screamed in agony as he and Erin were forced to let go.

Borean began laughing. "Don't you see," he said. "With the Eye of Odin I am unstoppable!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Humanity is our enemy, Goel," Demona pleaded with the clan leader. "You cannot expect to maintain peace with them forever. They will turn on you…I know this to be true."

"Nonsense," Goel said shaking his head after Demona had had her say. Goel, Aquilla, Priscilla, Madison, and Demona were in the monastery map room, the Aria clan's pride and joy. "The humans cannot survive here without us, it is a symbiotic relationship; they need us."

A map of the known world, stretching from the Caledonian Isles all the way to the distant Isle of Nippon on the Eastern Sea rested on the wall opposite the doorway. Africa, Asia, and lands in between were all depicted on the map. Pins marked the location of clans. Many clans were marked in the Asian lands, much to Demona's shock. In fact the azure gargoyle couldn't help but marvel at the map.

There were four pins in Briton, Scotland, and Wales: two in Briton (London and Aria herself) one in Scotland, (Loch Ness) and one in Gwynedd.

"But…" Demona started to continue.

"The conversation is not up for discussion Demona," Goel said shaking his head.

"But Goel," Madison interrupted. "The village needs us it is true, but what of Captain Freed and the rest of those soldiers?" Demona smiled in triumph; at least her point was getting through to someone.

Goel sighed. It was true he had been concerned about them for some time. They did not enjoy the same reliance that the villagers had. King Stephan had placed Captain Freed at Aria to train soldiers in his ongoing civil war against the Empress Maud. Aria was so isolated, it was unlikely that Maud's forces would ever strike there…the very reason Stephan had them train there.

The soldiers had become aware of the monastery very early on, for the villagers talked of it casually and without second thought, as they would talk about the mill or the blacksmith. Indeed the villagers were so dependant on the monastery and the gargoyles there, and had been for so long that they assumed that their relationship was the norm. It surprised them when they heard that gargoyles were a rarity these days.

Captain Elias Freed was a reasonable and honorable man. He had spoken with Goel (whom he assumed to be a human Prior due to the Cross) and determined that the gargoyles were not going to swoop upon his men while they slept. He let them be. Many of the soldiers had disliked this course of action, and had voiced the opinion that the gargoyles should be destroyed many times. Freed had ignored them.

Goel feared greatly that one day he would ignore them no more. Freed tolerated the presence of the gargoyles, he did not approve of them or even like them.

"Madison, yes," he said, annoyed at the young gargess. "I am concerned about the soldiers, but I am confident that the villagers will not allow the soldiers to harm us."

The truth was he was not confident, not that the villagers wouldn't rise to their defense, oh he was sure that they would; he had spoken to Lord Tobias, the village leader, when the soldiers had first arrived; no he was sure that they'd defend the gargoyles…he just wasn't sure how effective they'd be at the task.

"Now," Goel said. "If you are done, I'd like to know your clan of origin." Goel gestured towards the map.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Borean snarled and slashed at the air again. The two gargoyles jerked attempting to dodge the shock waves from the blast. Thestral tumbled out of the way, but Erin's left wing got caught in the surge. Four lacerations appeared across her wing membrane. She screeched in pain, her eyes blazing scarlet.

Borean laughed at her pain, as she cradled her bloody wing. Thestral let out a short sharp whistle. In an instant six watch-beasts and one wolf came leaping out of the forest and onto Borean. The monster-sorcerer barely had a chance to look surprised as the beasts began biting down.

Thestral lunged forward into the mass of writhing creatures, clasping for the Eye of Odin.

The three remaining beasts came out of the forest and trotted over to where Erin was nursing her wing. Solomon, who was one of those three whined and licked Erin's wounds.

Thestral clutched the Eye. Once more energy began coursing out of the eye and into the gargoyle. Thestral roared in pain, his eyes scorching white. Erin jerked up and rushed to his side; she grabbed the Eye as well and began pulling. The beasts were getting struck with the electrical discharges as well; two of them dropped off, and limped towards Kaigen's unconscious body.

Thestral and Erin pulled hard, but could not get the Eye off, and Borean was beginning to gain the upper hand against the beasts weighing him down. Then, a black wolf—Mathias—leapt up and bit down on the jewel. The three of them tumbled backwards, Thestral clutching the Eye of Odin.

The night-hounds relinquished their hold on their prey, as Borean began reversing back into a human. As his gruesome brutish features faded he jerked upright and looked at the gargoyles. The nine beasts (and one wolf) snarled at him, circling him. He gave one last longing look at the Eye of Odin, and then transformed rapidly into a wolf. He scampered off.

Thestral groaned and looked at the gemstone in his hand. He sighed and slipped the Eye into his pouch.

"I can't glide on this wing," Erin said gesturing with said wing. "And we need to get Kaigen back to the abbey, he's hurt pretty bad."

Thestral nodded and the two of them hefted the wolf-like gargoyle over their shoulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really? Wyvern?" Goel asked in surprise. He glanced at the map towards Scotland. "We've not heard anything from that clan in almost 300 years."

Demona glanced down. "And you won't ever again. Humans destroyed my clan."

Goel sighed and nodded. "I suspected as much. When we stopped getting pilgrims from that general area; we took a leap and guessed that there'd been a massacre. I am sorry Demona."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, gently comforting her.

"Goel," Dagda said, the stag-esque gargoyle had appeared in the doorway. "Riathamus has returned with Brooke. She's alive, but has not awakened. Thestral, Erin and Kaigen have not returned, nor have any of the beasts."

Goel nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll be there in a moment."

He turned towards Demona, "Our clan is your clan, if you wish to stay with us. But we do have humans living in this monastery. Not many, usually just guests and those who seek sanctuary. If you choose to stay here I expect you to tolerate them. You don't have to like them, just tolerance."

"I think I can live with that," Demona said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly dawn when Thestral and Erin, with Kaigen slung between them, returned to Aria. Mathias had kept pace with them, helping as best as he could in wolf form. The gargoyle beasts had kept a steady pace as well, but when they had arrived within sight of the abbey they all went rushing inside.

Goel and Sir Madrigar were waiting for them just inside the gates. Thestral was wearing his cross, so as he stepped over the threshold his body shifted and he transformed into a human. Goel also wore his cross.

"Kaigen was hurt pretty badly," Thestral said. He laid the injured gargoyle gently onto the ground. Kaigen moaned softly as Goel bent down and examined the wounds in his chest.

Goel nodded, "There is nothing I can do for him now, not with dawn so near. Most likely he'll heal when he turns to stone."

At that moment the dawn broke, there was a grinding sound as Kaigen and Erin turned to stone. Mathias yelped in pain as he began transforming back into a human. He stood up and turned towards Goel.

"Brooke is resting in the infirmary," Goel said. "She will be fine." Mathias hesitated for only a second before breaking out into a run towards the infirmary

"I don't suppose that you were able to retrieve the Eye of Odin?" Sir Madrigar asked.

"As a matter of fact I was," Thestral said reaching into his pouch and pulling out the jewel. He handed it to Sir Madrigar.

"I do not believe that the Eye is safe at this monastery," Sir Madrigar said. "And I shall inform Sir Mythos of this as well. Good day gentlemen."

He turned towards the stables, presumably to retrieve his horse.

"I'm sorry Goel," Thestral said.

"For what?" Goel asked. "You have done nothing wrong Thestral in fact thus far you have done extremely well. Get some rest. I fear that there is more trouble on the horizon."

Thestral let those words sink in for a moment as Goel left.

"That's great," he commented. He gently removed his cross and slipped it into his pouch. He immediately transformed into a gargoyle, though it was a moment or so before he turned to stone.


	7. The Arrival

**Chapter 7: The Arrival **

**Author's Notes: **PLEASE REVIEW.

The nobleman entered the village with a look of obvious distain on his face. He was mounted on large ebony steed; a green cloak was wrapped around his tunic. His chiseled features were harsh and unforgiving.

Several villagers looked up at the man as he rode into the village. He paused at the tavern—The Chiseled Gryphon.

"Afternoon my lord," the proprietor said stepping out of the inn, and taking the horse as the nobleman dismounted. Thomas MacClavish had a thick Scottish accent, and was thick and muscular, a very imposing man. "What can I do ya for?"

The man looked at MacClavish with antipathy. "I am looking for my son," he said; his voice was sharp and crisp. "He is seventeen, with black hair and green eyes. He may be dressed as a peasant and he is traveling with a young woman of about sixteen. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Any information on them shall be aptly rewarded."

With this he pulled out a small purse and poured several gold coins into his gloved hand.

"Aye," MacClavish said. "Such a couple passed through here a few weeks ago. I believe that they took up Sanctuary at the Aria Monastery. They're probably still there. Head out of the village and travel about four miles north, you cannae miss it, it's built into the cliff face. You'll want to talk to Prior Goel, and you'll want to talk to him during the day."

"My thanks," the Nobleman said. "I shall do so first thing tomorrow. I am Lord Penderghast: I will require lodgings for the night. Several servants should arrive later tonight, they were with me but their steeds could not keep pace."

MacClavish nodded and led the horse away. He returned a moment later and led Lord Penderghast into the tavern. Inside there were several men sitting at the various tables and along the bar. A young girl with black hair was serving food.

There were several soldiers milling about and muttering to themselves. A tall man in armor, with long blond hair and a blond mustache sat in a corner nursing a beer. Lord Penderghast recognized him as Captain Elias Freed. He'd met him once, a few years ago when King Stephan had come to his manor seeking a pledge of loyalty.

Penderghast had not pledged loyalty to Stephan or Empress Maud. He felt that their feud was between royals and had nothing to do with him. Another man at the bar drew his eye. He had black hair and was dressed in a traveling tunic, it was more upmarket then an average peasant used. He had a sword sheathed at his side. He notice Penderghast's stare and raised his mug towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goel smiled. It had been almost a week since Aquilla, Pricilla, and Demona arrived at Aria. The trio had adjusted well, though the London gargoyles had adjusted more easily than the Scottish female.

Demona was clearly used to getting her own way, and she had a great deal of hate built up towards humans. He knew that a hate like that was hard to let go. Nevertheless she had proved that she could learn. She'd proven kind to Brooke after Madison had told Demona Brooke and Mathias's tale.

Demona had garnered sympathy for the young couple, perhaps they reminded her of a former love of her own, or perhaps because they weren't truly humans anymore but were-wolves—outcasts like herself.

He glanced at their stone forms and smiled to himself. Despite the war, this had been a good week for the clan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thestral awakened with a roar. He sighed wistfully as the females of the clan glided down to be with their intendeds. Some had even moved beyond courting and had become mates.

"Thestral?" The white gargoyle heard the familiar sound of Riathamus's voice. He turned towards the orange angelic gargoyle. Erin was next to him, with her tail entwined around his. Thestral felt himself sigh again.

"I need your help," he asked pleadingly. "Dagda and Rita are heading into the village to pick up supplies. As you know, a cross-bearer is required to go with any gargoyles headed to the village on official business…." He hesitated. "Benu is tending to the herbarium and Goel is preparing to deal with the backlash from the Knights of Templar for losing the Eye of Odin last week."

Thestral narrowed his eyes; he could see where this was going.

"I promised Erin…" he started to say, but Thestral raised his right hand and cut him off.

"Fine," he said. "I'll go with them, but you owe me Riathamus."

He folded his arms and glared at the seraph-like gargoyle. Erin smiled and kissed Thestral on the cheek before the two gargoyles departed.

Thestral reached up and rubbed his brow ridges. He gently combed back his hair and sighed. "How do I get roped into these things?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This library is incredible," Aquilla noted in wonder as he looked around the massive room. "It puts our library at Knight's Spur to shame."

"It is amazing love," Priscilla said looking around. There were a dozen or so gargoyles, mostly from the 1098 generation, milling about reading or conversing by one of the three fireplaces. Demona was on the upper level of the library, merely looking over some of the many titles.

Demona was awestruck by the library aw well. Never had she seen a clan so focused on learning and knowledge. Goel had told her that though the clan did protect the village and the abbey, their true protectorate was this library, and the knowledge contained within.

She noted Madison sitting by herself. She was staring at Geoffrey of Monmouth's _History of the Kings of Britain_ a new book of which Goel had acquired several copies. She had not opened the book, but was simply staring at it.

Goel had gotten three copies of the new book, completed only a year prior, and one he had given to Madison straightaway. He'd said that if she'd enjoyed _Legends of King Arthur's Court_ then she'd also enjoy this.

The book was in high demand at the monastery, as several gargoyles—indeed most of the clan—wanted to read it, Madison felt guilty that Goel had gone to the trouble of saving her a copy.

Something about the young gargoyle stirred Demona; in Madison Demona sensed a kindred spirit.

"Is something wrong?" Demona asked, sliding up next to the young gargoyle.

"What? Oh no," Madison said slightly panicked.

"Madison is such an unusual name," Demona said. "Where did you get it?"

"Um…" Madison flushed. "The week I arrived there was a gargoyle staying at the monastery with his mate and a hatchling. He told me that when he and his rookery brothers chose names for themselves, that they chose the names of places in the city where his clan lived. I asked him to name me after a place in that city, so he did. He's gone now. He and his mate and the hatchling left a while ago."

Demona nodded, that seemed as appropriate a way as any to acquire a name she supposed.

"Where'd you get your name?" Madison asked curiously

"A human named me," Demona said, looking away. Madison didn't press the matter.

"Are you enjoying the book?" Demona asked Madison. The dark blue gargoyle looked down in shame.

"You can't read can you?" Demona asked. Madison bit her lip and looked away.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Demona said smiling at the younger gargoyle. "In fact, I'll help you learn if you'd like."

"Really?" Madison asked excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't that Thestral didn't like Dagda, quite the opposite; the Stag-like gargoyle was one of the most pleasant members of the clan.

However, Dagda and Rita had recently paired off as mates. Thestral had little desire to be around newly mated couples. They were a constant reminder to him that he had no female in his life.

As they glided towards the village he considered Madison again. But no, one of the advantages of the communal life that gargoyles lived is that they could gauge very easily whose personalities were suitable for mating and whose weren't. Madison would always be a good friend to Thestral, but he could not see himself as her mate.

He glanced at the two gargoyles by his side. Dagda and Rita were among a dozen gargoyles who emigrated from London almost 15 years ago. Thestral remembered it was quite big deal at the time. They had received messages from London informing the clan of the approaching gargoyles from London. Among them were eight gargoyles from the 1098 generation, the same generation that Thestral, Erin, Kaigen, Skyler, Madison, and Riathamus were from.

Like most gargoyles from London, Dagda resembled a heraldic beast. He had honey-colored fur, with silver antlers and dark-brown feathered wings. He did not have hoofed feet, though some London gargoyles did, but powerful talons and a long leonine tail with a tuft of fur on the end.

Rita was also heraldic, though she resembled a heraldic boar. Like Dagda she did not have hoofed feet, but powerful talons. She had a long prehensile tail with ridges running down her back. Her dark grey skin and powerful bat-like wings made her seem far more imposing than she really was. In truth she was shy and timid at times.

The three gargoyles banked and landed in front of The Chiseled Gryphon. Thestral yawned, stretching his wings for a moment longer before cloaking them. Dagda lead the way into the tavern, holding Rita's hand.

Thestral sighed and followed the couple into the tavern. This was pretty straight forward, Dagda had tons of experience with the villagers; a cross-bearer's presence was merely ceremonial. They didn't do anything.

"Gargoyles!" a voice exclaimed. Thestral cocked an eyebrow ridge at a man sitting at the bar. He had black hair and had drawn a sword.

The three gargoyles looked at one another.

"Humans!" MacClavish exclaimed pointing at his daughter as she served platters of food to the blacksmith and the stable master. Most of the humans in the bar burst out laughing as the black-haired man looked around in confusion. Only a pair of soldiers sitting off to themselves and Lord Penderghast did not laugh.

"The yuir supplies are ready but the wagon's not loaded yet," MacClavish said still grinning from his joke. "That boy Jonathan will have me in an early grave."

Dagda smiled, "Then I'll have three ales Mac!"

"Two," Thestral commented. He disliked alcohol and only drank it when necessary. Plus he was "on duty" in official capacity as a Cross-Bearer.

MacClavish shrugged and poured two large mugs and slid them down the bar. The barkeep then slipped out the back, nimbly avoiding his daughter who was carrying two trays of food to another table.

Dagda took one and handed the other to Rita. He glanced at the black haired man, who stood slack-jawed in shock at the reaction of the townsfolk to the presence of the gargoyles. His sword was still drawn.

"Careful mate," Dagda said. "Or your face will stick that way."

There was another round of chuckles that swept through the bar. The look of shock on the man's face shifted to one of pure loathing. He sheathed his sword and slipped over to a table in the corner, glaring at the gargoyles.

"Wagon's ready," he said. "Jon saw you folks gliding in and packed in a panic." The old Scotsman laughed again.

"Excellent," the heraldic gargoyle said grinning. "How about one more for the road?"

He raised his empty mug.

"Not until _you_ pay your tab Dagda," MacClavish said sternly. "You've been in here every night this week and you've yet to pay for yuir drink."

"Oh so that's where you were," Rita said in a mockingly stern tone. There was another wave of laughter throughout the bar as Dagda scowled and pulled out a pouch full of coins.

Thestral nodded and did the same, pulling out the money Goel had given him to pay for the supplies.

The gargoyles left a moment later.

"HOW could you serve those monsters!" the man yelped.

MacClavish scowled. "They're money's just as good as everyone else's. 'Sides we need the gargs round here, an they need us. I'll not have anyone in my tavern badmouthing em'."

"Then I'm leaving," the man said scowling at MacClavish, who merely shrugged.

"I believe I'm with him," Lord Penderghast said frowning and getting up. "I'll find somewhere else to sleep thank you."

"'Kay but you should know that we all do business with the gargs," Mac said cleaning a mug with a filthy rag.

Penderghast looked at him in disgust. He stepped out of The Chiseled Gryphon and spotted the man who'd left a moment before headed for the livery.

"Excuse me," Penderghast said walking up to the man, who paused and turned. "I believe that you are correct. It seems this whole town has made a deal with the devil."

The man smiled. "They're demons the lot of them. If I'd known…" He shook his head.

"I am Lord Eustace Penderghast, at your service," he said.

"Bryce Canmore."

**Author's Notes: **Now I know that Dagda and Rita are very similar physically to Staghart (Amp) and Constance. (Coco) This is not a coincidence, A) they are cool designs—kudos to Greg Weisman and David Hedgecock. B) In my mind Dagda and Staghart (and Rita and Coco) are probably distantly related (hey same clan: London, and only 800 years apart) C) my description of the two is meant to accentuate the _differences_ between Dagda and Staghart, and Rita and Coco. So it's a shameless steal, but it is Fanfiction so Neiner—neiner—neiner!

**To Timeas and anyone else who cares—**No they're not dead, but definitely on Hiatus. I'll finish all the fics someday, but I feel that I have neglected the gargoyles fic which was the one that _I_ liked the most. I want to expand my gargoyles base, develop my characters the way that I did with Davis and Asriel, and do some world building. Especially with the new Gargoyles comic churning out new Cannon stories from the Gargoyles Universe, now is the time for me to write Gargoyles. If you like Gargoyles then by all means keep reading and enjoy (and check out the Gargoyles comic) because I'm going to be working on this for a while and not the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfics.

**Also: **Please review, all of my stories run on reviews. If I do not get at least one review it is nearly impossible to write the next chapter. Timeas rescued this chapter, but if there are no reviews for chapter seven then what'll become of chapter 8? I accept negative reviews too (NOT FLAMES, there's a difference and if you don't know the difference then **don't** review at all.) I want to make this the BEST darn Gargoyles fic about an original clan on FF dot net and I can't do that without criticism.


	8. Tempest

**Chapter 8: Tempest **

**Author's Notes: **PLEASE REVIEW.

Lord Penderghast scowled as he approached the monastery. He could already see the "demons" moving into positions on the abbey roof. He had spoken with Bryce Canmore late last night and had resolved to find out if his son was indeed dwelling among these monsters.

Bryce had told him to rendezvous at Captain Freed's camp. The soldier's were apt to be more receptive to the wisdom of Canmore and himself. The villagers appeared to be without reason. Each one insisted that the gargoyles were no danger unless threatened, and each one seemed just as adamant that the village could not survive without the gargoyles aid.

The pair of them had given up in disgust. Clearly the whole town was under demonic influence…perhaps a spell of some kind.

He watched each of the monsters climb into place, and waited till after the sun had risen and petrified the creatures. Only while they rested in stone did he feel safe around them.

The porter was a red-haired man who observed Penderghast with an air of suspicion but let him in anyway. Prior Goel approached him as he entered.

"What can I do for you milord?" Goel asked bowing his head.

"I am seeking my son," Lord Penderghast said as he dismounted. "I have strong reason to believe that he has come here with a peasant girl. Presumably to be married. I intend to stop him from such foolishness."

Goel smiled and gave him a smug knowing look. "Aye…I've been expecting you Lord Penderghast. MacClavish warned me you were in town, and Mathias said you might come to call."

Penderghast frowned. "Then where is he?"

"You cannot have him," Goel said, "He and that 'peasant girl' have been married already. I officiated. And the lad has claimed Sanctuary here; both are sacred laws and you cannot defy them."

"Sacred laws mean nothing in a den of demons," Penderghast spat, glaring at Skyler who rested nearby in stone.

"Watch yourself," Goel said in a caveat tone. "Gargoyles are not demons, they do not like being called demons and the ones here especially do not like it. They dwell in a church, the hallowed house of God."

Penderghast looked as though he were going to say more.

"I think you should leave," Benu said frowning. "You are not going to get your way here."

Penderghast's face contorted with rage, but snatched his horse's reigns from Benu and stormed off through the gates.

"I fear he may be trouble later," Goel said watching the noble leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As I suspected," Bryce Canmore murmured to himself. "The Demon has taken refuge with others of her filthy kind."

He sat mounted on horseback not far from the abbey. He had been scanning each of the stone gargoyles atop the monastery walls. It hadn't taken him long at all to spot "the Demon".

Penderghast approached where Bryce stood. The English lord pulled his horse up next to Canmore's

"The monks are without reason," Penderghast said coldly. "They would not give me my son, and they would foreswear the demons."

"A sure sign of demonic influence," Canmore said. "Let us go to the soldier's camp. I feel confident that they at least will be open to persuasion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long are you going live in a demon's nest before you realize the danger your in?" Canmore demanded loudly. "When the fiends swoop upon you in the night to feast upon your flesh?"

"Or perhaps when they follow you home," Penderghast said. "To feast upon the flesh of your children?"

There were murmurs of agreement from the various soldiers. Captain Freed stepped out of his tent, glaring at the two intruders in his camp.

"This is ridiculous," he snarled. "The gargoyles haven't done anything of the like to anyone. They don't eat human flesh, and if it weren't for them we would have starved over the winter."

"Are you demon-possessed?" Canmore demanded of the captain. "Or perhaps even a witch! Why do you leap to their aid?"

Freed scowled as the eyes of his men turned towards him. Being accused of witchcraft was a serious thing indeed.

"Very well," he said scoffing and looking away from the others. "Do what you will with the gargoyles, but do not include me. I wash my hands of this evil."

He turned and returned to his tent as Bryce smiled. He'd won a great victory in that moment. He'd won an army of men to destroy the gargoyles with.

"We shall attack them at dawn tomorrow," Canmore said smiling.

"Why not attack now?" someone called out.

"Because there are many," he said. "We must ensure that we have the largest amount of time to deal with them. What happens if we destroy half now, but the sun sets before we get the other half?"

"Then it is a good plan," Penderghast said. "Let us not tarry in this camp anymore. Let us move into position now, so that we can destroy them the moment the sun rises."

There was a massive cheer that went through the camp, and Canmore smiled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goel yawned loudly. Being in human form as a cross-bearer had one major disadvantage: he needed human sleep. He didn't get much either. He and Benu usually had matters to attend to during the day, ones that he couldn't handle at night. He sometimes had Riathamus and Thestral aid him, but they were still young, and new to being cross-bearers. They couldn't yet handle the full burden of being human nearly 24 hours a day. It would make them go mad.

Still, it was worth it. For nearly 900 years Aria monastery had stood the test of time. And for nearly 600 years they'd had a strong alliance with the human villagers, a testament to what humans and gargoyles could do if they worked together.

As he watched the sun set, a sight he never tired of, he noticed a horseman approaching the monastery gates, galloping at rapid speed.

Goel furrowed his brow and then rushed down to the abbey gates, opening them and allowing the horseman in.

"Jon," Goel said in surprise. The lad was young Jonathan Oaks; MacClavish's tyro. There was brief pause as Jonathan attempted to catch his breath, followed by a loud cacophony of roars as the gargoyles awakened from stone slumber.

"It's…the Empress Maud…," he gasped. "She knows…or at least her forces…they know about Freed's training camp…they march even now…they will be upon us within the hour…"

Demona, Thestral, and Riathamus had landed next to Goel. The blue elder gargoyle frowned.

"They'll assume that the villagers were complacent with the soldiers," Riathamus said.

Goel nodded. "It'll be a slaughter."

"I'm not going out of my way to save _humans_," Demona said. Her eyes flashed and she spat out the word human as if it were some sort of curse.

"Benu," Goel said. The Orange gargoyle stepped forward. "You will stay here with Demona, Madison, Aquilla, Priscilla, and two night-hounds. Sodom and Gomorrah are a good choice. Protect the abbey—protect the hatchlings. Thestral, Riathamus, go and gather the rest of the clan. We will protect the humans this night."

The two gargoyles nodded and loped off. Goel turned to Jonathan. "Go and tell Captain Freed what you just told me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are they doing?" Canmore wondered aloud. The soldiers all waited just out of sight in the forest by the monastery.

The over two hundred gargoyles were leaving the abbey and gliding out towards the village.

Panic leapt into Bryce's heart. He nudged his horse forward, out of the forest. With a quick look he could see that the Demon had remained in the monastery, as she and a few other monsters resided on the abbey's outer wall.

He smiled and pulled on the Hunter's Mask. Sliding it on and moving forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So each symbol represents a sound," Madison said staring at the tablet that Demona had found for her.

She flushed. "I guess I thought it was more…complicated than that. To stare at symbols and instantly have knowledge."

"Well it can be," Demona admitted. "Sometimes two letters together make a different sound, but basically yes…each letter represents a sound."

Madison smiled.

"A human has exited the forest," Aquilla commented. His blue-furred mate nuzzled against him for a moment.

Demona glanced over at the man who had departed the forest. He smiled looking directly at Demona. He then pulled a black mask over his head, marked by three red slashes.

Rage filled Demona's head. Her eyes flashed crimson. She had been tolerant of humans in the monastery up till now. She could not be tolerant of _this_ human. Not when his presence here threatened her new clan.

"The Hunter!" and without another word she flared her wings and took off from the wall, sweeping into a low glide after him.

The Hunter smiled beneath his mask; he rapidly urged his horse into the forest, intending to lure her into combat where her wings would be of no use.

"Demona?" Madison called out after the older gargoyle.

"What is she doing?" Aquilla asked. He turned to his mate in confusion. A moment later Benu glided down and joined them.

"Aquilla go after her," the second in command said. The gryphon-like gargoyle nodded, then stroking Priscilla's mane he turned, and leapt off, gliding in the same direction that she had.

"Be careful my love," Priscilla said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clan had arrived just in time, for Maud's soldiers were upon the village when the gargoyles started swooping out of the night.

Thestral knocked one off of his horse, flaring his wings and landing. He saw Dagda out of the corner of his eye do the same to another soldier.

Thestral grinned and his eyes flashed white.

The soldier looked at the white gargoyle in terror. Suddenly he heard a gravely barking and turned to see Solomon leading the other gargoyle-beasts in a charge.

He let out a scream and ran. Some of Maud's soldiers were doing the same; others were attempting to fight the gargoyles.

Kaigen was locked in combat with one soldier, the soldier using a sword, while Kaigen parried with his katana.

Rita was using her size to handle more than one soldier at once, quite literally 'Throwing her weight around' she did not utilize any combat techniques but simply used brute force.

Skyler was doing the opposite, using his small size and nimble actions to dodge each and every blow that his opponent used.

Riathamus and Erin were gliding down and snatching up night-hounds before dropping them on soldiers, an activity that the gargoyle beasts found amusing and fun, as each one was grinning with their tongues lolling out after their task was done.

Rachel, Riathamus's twin sister was doing just the opposite, gliding down and snatching humans off of their horses, gliding up high, and then dropping them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now!" Penderghast yelled. It was almost dawn and the gargoyles were returning to the abbey at last. Canmore had not returned, but that was not Penderghast's problem. The soldiers began charging out of the forest carrying a tree that they intended to use as a battering ram.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle had lasted most of the night, the gargoyles were returning to the monastery tired, and looking forward to rest in stone sleep.

Thestral had just glided over the main gate when he caught sight of movement below.

"What?" he said. Freed's soldiers were rushing out of the forest carrying a battering ram.

Thestral and Riathamus alighted next to Goel and Benu. They transformed the moment their talons sank into the earth, and they had been wearing their crosses in the battle, as had Solomon, who resumed his wolfhound form.

"What is going on?" Riathamus asked. The other gargoyles were land on the ground behind the abbey gates. There came a pounding sound as the soldiers outside the gates attempted to knock them down.

"It is Captain Freed's men," Benu said looking scared. "They move against us."

"Retreat to the rook—" Goel started to say, but the gate burst open. Madison, who had been closer to the gate then she had realized, screamed and stumbled backwards into the nearby well, landing at the bottom with a splash. No one noticed her plight however, as all attention was on Penderghast and his men, who were rushing into the monastery.

Several gargoyles, including Priscilla, Dagda, and Kaigen rushed forward in an attempt to stop the gatecrashers.

Riathamus glanced at the eastern sky, seeing how bright it had become.

"Erin," he said turning towards his intended. "Always know that I love you."

With this he removed the cross from his neck, and threw it around Erin's. There was a brief pause as the two gargoyles began changing. Riathamus back into his gargoyle form and Erin into a human.

This was done not a moment too soon, for the sun broke the horizon a moment later.

"No the sun," Skyler cried out as he hardened into rock. Several gargoyles attempted to resist the transformation, including Kaigen; he had raised his katana above his head about to strike a soldier.

The stone sleep crept up his body, and he let out several growls and snarls, eyes flashing as he changed. The stone slithered up past his head, up his arms, and transformed his sword as well.

The soldier he was going to strike was cowering in terror, but he looked up and smiled as he saw the fate of his opponent. He raised his mace and shattered the gargoyle then and there.

"NO!" Benu screamed. "Murderer!" The gargoyle-turned-human rushed towards the man who had smashed Kaigen. He never made it; another soldier stabbed him through the heart. The loyal gargoyle collapsed, Goel and Erin rushed to Benu's side. Thestral just looked on in shock.

"I told you," Penderghast snarled, drawing his sword and stabbing the man who had stabbed Benu. "The monks are victims; they were not to be harmed."

"He got in the way," a third soldier stammered. Penderghast glared at him and he fell silent.

"Take the monks and refugees and lock them within the chapel," Goel said. "Except my son, bring him to me."

Several soldiers lunged forward, grabbing Thestral, Erin, and Goel. Solomon and Brooke rushed forward to help them, both snarling at the soldiers. One soldier stabbed Solomon, who whimpered and retreated limping.

Penderghast raised his own sword to strike down Brooke.

"NO!" Mathias screamed. Penderghast turned towards his son.

"I'll go with you," Mathias said. "Just don't harm any more gargoyles."

Penderghast shook his head, "These demons deserve to die. And as for you; you're not in any position to be making bargains."

Thestral attempted to fight the soldiers, but just as he'd been unsuccessful fighting Riathamus a week earlier, so was he this time as well.

They shoved the three humans into the chapel, Solomon and Brooke scrambled inside after them. The last thing that Thestral saw outside before they closed the chapel doors was the soldier who had smashed Kaigen, raising his mace over Priscilla's stone form. "No," Thestral whispered.

Solomon was bleeding profusely from the large gash in his chest. Goel gently removed his cross. The wolf became a watch-beast once again, but only for a moment before turning to stone.

Erin sat in the corner hugging her legs, as Brooke attempted to nuzzle up against her.

"What do we do Goel?" Thestral asked.

"The only thing that we can," Goel said shaking his head. "Wait for sunset."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several miles away Aquilla's stone form rested in the forest, unaware of the slaughter taking place back at the abbey. He had been unable to track Demona efficiently, she knew how to hide her trail.

He had trailed her most of the night, but had decided to head back before sunrise, he hadn't made it though and was forced to turn to stone here in the forest.

Ignorant of the fact that Demona's stone form resided less then 300 feet away, standing over the remains of Bryce Canmore, his blood still dripping from her talons.


	9. Storm Sanctuary

**Chapter 9: Eye of the Tempest **

**Author's Notes: **PLEASE REVIEW.

The mists parted and the young lad navigated the skiff to the shore. He glanced up at the windmill as he clambered out of his vessel. He looked around at his surroundings. He appeared to be on a river, but the windmill was the only structure around. Everything else was forest as far as the eye could see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Each gargoyle has a soul just like man," Mathias said defiantly. Althalos chuckled; Althalos along with Leofrick were Penderghast's servants. Clearly they thought the idea of gargoyle souls preposterous. Penderghast held Mathias closely, as they all rode on horseback away from the abbey.

"We'll have no more of this childish foolery," Penderghast said. "You will…"

"Each of their deaths shall weigh upon YOUR soul," Mathias interrupted. He lunged, biting down on his father's hand. Penderghast jerked back in pain, Mathias took advantage of this and rolled of his father's horse. He landed on the ground and hesitated only for a moment before making a dash for the nearby forest.

"After him," Penderghast snarled, rubbing his hand in pain. Althalos and Leofrick looked at each other; they dismounted and ran towards the forest.

"How did that boy move so quickly?" Althalos asked looking at his companion.

"I don't know," Leofrick answered, "but I can't see him, we'll have to track him."

Penderghast removed the glove from his hand. Mathias had broken skin, he was bleeding. How had that boy bitten through a leather glove? The English lord furrowed his brow, noting that the wound hurt a lot more than it should have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erin jerked awake, she looked around not certain what had happened, and confused by how bright everything was. Then the memories came flooding back. Riathamus giving her his cross…Benu getting stabbed…Kaigen getting smashed…the sounds of her other brothers and sisters getting smashed outside. She had cried herself to sleep.

Now she remembered, and she wished she hadn't. She was still in human form, and it was daylight, that's why everything was so bright. She could see Solomon in stone sleep in front of the chapel doors, and Brooke in her wolf-shape nearby. The wolf's paw was bleeding; no doubt the soldier's handiwork.

There was a smoky smell in the air, and was pungent and was very unsettling.

"What is that smell?" She asked glancing over towards Thestral.

"It's the library," Thestral said, anger clouding his normally gentle features. "They stopped smashing half an hour ago, guess they couldn't find any more of our kin to kill…so they decided to burn down the library."

Erin winced. It was true, that Aria protected their monastery and the nearby village, but the true protectorate of the Aria Clan had been that library. Books, scrolls, parchments, journals, tablets, and dozens of other forms of precious writing and knowledge from all over the known world (and beyond it)many of which had come from the Library of Alexandria.

Lost forever.

Just like Erin was at this very moment. It hadn't just been her family that was shattered, but Erin's whole world. Her clan now consisted of herself, Thestral, Goel, and Solomon.

"Go back to sleep," Thestral said sighing. "It's about noon, and we still cannot do anything until sunset."

Erin nodded and said nothing more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mathias was well aware that they were on his trail…in fact he knew that they weren't far behind him.

The sun would be down in a few minutes and then he'd become a wolf once again. He'd be far too fast for them to catch up with him, ironic as it was, when the sun set…he'd be safe.

He could feel the pain beginning to take hold in his body, but to his surprise, it hurt much more than usual. He couldn't help crying out this time as he changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquilla let out a triumphant roar as he shed stone sleep. The pungent smell of smoke caught his nostrils and the heraldic gargoyle looked up in confusion. Quickly scrambling up a tree, he spread his wings and glided in the direction of the abbey.

He could already see several columns of smoke against the dusky sky, and a fear and pain that Aquilla had never known before gripped his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penderghast let out a cry of pain as he collapsed and fell off of his horse. Althalos and Leofrick rushed to his side but recoiled as Penderghast transformed before their eyes. Crying out in pain he changed rapidly into a black and grey wolf.

"Sorcery!" Leofrick cried out.

"No," Althalos said, having an epiphany. "Not sorcery. Judgment! It is as Mathias said. The gargoyles were like men, created by God and having eternal souls. Their deaths cried out for vengeance like the Israelites called out for the king of Egypt!"

Leofrick looked at his friend incredulously. Althalos was well versed in scriptural matters and considered himself quite wise, but this seemed stretching it.

"Think about it friend," Althalos said, glancing at a very confused Penderghast. "Both Mathias and that Prior said that the gargoyles were living souls. And they lived on holy ground. What sort of demon spawn can live on holy ground? The final clue is the most obvious."

"What?" Leofrick asked. Penderghast seemed inquisitive as well, looking up at them with wolf eyes.

"He changed at sunset," Althalos said triumphantly. "Right when the gargoyles were supposed to be flesh again."

"Then murder is on his soul," Leofrick said looking at the wolf, who was beginning to look panicked.

Althalos and Leofrick drew their swords.

"The best thing that we can do for Lord Penderghast would be to put him out of his misery."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thestral glanced at the twilight sky. The sun was finally setting. He wished that he could have slept through most of the day like Erin had. She'd cried herself to sleep several times.

The day had dragged on and on and on. Brooke yelped out in pain as she began changing back into her human form. To Thestral's surprise, he, Goel, and Erin were transforming back into gargoyles, even though they still wore their crosses.

"The murder of innocents has desecrated the monastery," Goel said looking at his gargoyle form. "This is no longer hallowed ground."

"God," Brooke screamed as the last of her lupine features faded and she became human. "It hurts a lot worse than usual."

"It is your separation," Goel said. "Together your transformations were bearable, apart…" he let it hang.

"The sun has set and Solomon has not yet transformed back to flesh," Thestral said looking confused.

"He transformed later than usual," Erin said, remembering the studies of her own species she had read when she was analyzing texts in the library. "Give him time."

Thestral nodded and glanced at Goel, who gently picked up the stone beast and moved him away from the door.

The two male gargoyles charged the door and it splintered apart. The looked out into the burning courtyard, and Thestral immediately felt nauseous. There were piles of rubble lying everywhere.

Far worse however, was the fact that these did not look like piles of rocks, but broken statues of friends and family.

Priscilla's head and left wing were still intact and distinctive. As was Riathamus's face, and Rachel's whole torso.

Dagda had been embracing Rita when the dawn had broken, so their ruins were larger and mercifully indistinguishable save for one of Dagda's intact stone antlers lying atop the pile.

Thestral walked over and stood over Kaigen's remains, one of his hands was still intact and clutching the stone hilt of his katana.

Thestral turned away and regurgitated, though not much as he hadn't eaten in two nights.

Erin was crying over the remains of Riathamus, her tears renewed by the pain. Brooke had her hand on her gargoyle friend's shoulder.

Skyler's remains were perhaps the most disturbing to the survivors. His slayer had simply smashed off his head. The majority of his body was intact.

"What!?" Aquilla cried out gliding in and alighting next to his mate's remains. "No," he whispered. His talons gently picked up some of her remnants. His eyes flashed white for a moment, flared out his feathered wings and let out a loud anguished roar.

Goel looked down, it had not been the first time he'd witnessed a gargoyle massacre, but for these three young gargoyles and this human, it was. He gently removed the cross from Benu's corpse. The cadaver shuddered and shifted into a slain gargoyle.

"What happened?!" Jonathan cried out from the gate.

"Freed's soldiers decided to wait no more," Goel said.

"I came to warn you," Jon said looking around at the masked carnage. "Maud's soldiers are angry about last night, they move towards the monastery even now."

Goel nodded, determination crossing his face. The silence was interrupted by the sound of Solomon awakening within the sanctuary.

"Thestral, Erin, Aquilla," Goel said turning to the three young gargoyles. "Take Solomon and Brooke and escape to the forest. I'll waylay Maud's soldiers, for we cannot take them."

Thestral nodded, and Aquilla scooped up Solomon, as Brooke climbed onto Erin's back. The three gargoyles leapt up to the monastery walls and took to the sky; Goel waited a moment longer before leaping up himself and gliding in a different direction.

None of them noticed Madison, climbing out of the well where she had fallen the night before, and looking more timid and terrified then ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The glided over the forest for about fifteen minutes before they folded their wings and dived down among the trees.

"What do we do now Thestral?" Erin asked.

"Why are you asking me?" The white gargoyle responded jerking backwards. Solomon whined and Brooke scratched his ears.

"You are Cross-Bearer," Erin said looking at him pleadingly with her tearstained face.

"Yeah well….so are you," Thestral said defensively. It was true, the Cross that had belonged to Riathamus still hung around her neck, and she had five fingers on each hand, just as Thestral did.

"Not by choice!" Erin howled, tears welling up again. "Riathamus gave me his cross to save my life. You were chosen…"

"I do not think that Goel expected to survive his encounter with Maud's soldiers," Aquilla said looking around. "That makes you leader."

Thestral swallowed, and began thinking.

"The old chapel," Thestral said after thinking for a few moments. "Deep in the woods. It wasn't desecrated so we should still turn into humans across its threshold."

"Lead the way," Aquilla said. There was a rustling sound, and the gargoyles all turned as a black wolf with green eyes came bounding into their midst.

"Oh Mathias," Brooke sobbed rushing forward and throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought I'd never see you again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So now what?" Aquilla asked as the gargoyles and were-wolves entered the chapel. Thestral and Erin placed their crosses in their pouches so as to remain gargoyle.

"Erin and I can stand watch during the day," Thestral said trying hard to concentrate. "Then you and Solomon can rest."

"That's good short term, but what about long term?" Erin asked. Solomon whined and wandered to the alter at the head of the chapel. The watch beast whimpered and began sniffing at one of the pews. Aquilla walked over to the beast and began petting him.

"I don't know okay!" Thestral grimaced clutching his hands to his head. "I wasn't expecting this I DON'T KNOW!"

"Companions," Aquilla said looking over at them. "We have company."

Thestral and Erin looked at one another and then down to the end of the chapel. The pair of them walked down to the first pew. A young boy, of about 13 give or take, with blond hair and a small dagger had been asleep on the first pew. He was not asleep anymore. He was petting Solomon as the beast was licking his face.

"Real gargoyles," he said smiling. "I'm called Tom."

The three gargoyles looked at each other. "I'm Thestral, this is Erin and Aquilla. You've already met Solomon."

"Are there more gargoyles around here?" Tom asked.

Erin and Aquilla looked away.

"Not anymore," Thestral said. "Humans…murdered our clan."

"Are you all right?" Tom asked. "Do you need someplace safe to go?"

"Someplace safe would be good," Aquilla said looking at the other two gargoyles.

Tom smiled. "Come with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the river," Erin said frowning as Tom helped Mathias and Solomon into his skiff. "Where are we going, the mill?"

"No," Tom said. "It's a long and strange story, I'll tell you about it on the way."

Brooke had already climbed into the boat and was holding Mathias close to her body. Solomon had clambered up to the front of the skiff and was looking out over the water with his tongue lolling out.

Thestral shrugged. "We might as well take a chance." The three gargoyles joined them in the small vessel.

"So…where are we going?"

Tom smiled and pushed them off from the shore.

"_Vocate venti fortunate_

_Ex rege Oberonis_

_Et hic navis flugem regate_

_Ad orae Avalonis."_


	10. Interlude on Avalon

**Chapter 10: Interlude on Avalon**

**Author's Notes: **Nothing new right now except: be sure to pick up Gargoyles Comic Issues 1-8 and Gargoyles: Bad Guys Issues 1& 2 as the series lives again. Also please review. Storyseeker is my only consistent reviewer, (and he gets a metaphorical cookie for that) but I would love to hear from some more reviewers. Also I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.

Oh, and FYI I haven't forgotten about Demona or Madison (or Goel) but this is not their story yet. This is about Thestral, Erin, Aquilla, and Solomon.

**Oberon's Palace; Avalon—1154 A.D.**

"Is there nothing you can do for them, Magus?" Princess Katherine asked her oldest friend. The pair looked towards Brooke and Mathias. As the sun was up on Avalon, Brooke was a wolf and Mathias was human. Both were asleep, with Mathias using his wife as a pillow. All of the humans and gargoyles were in the castle courtyard, though the gargoyles were stone at the moment.

Thestral, Erin, Aquilla, and Solomon were nearby, encased in stone, various "Eggs" clinging to their bodies. The gargoyles had been a godsend to the three humans on Avalon. Extra eyes and ears to watch the hatchlings, plus they had been able to teach the hatchlings how to glide and other gargoyle-esque things that the humans had not.

"The spell woven around them is quite complex," the Magus said shaking his head. "Not only are they linked to the rhythms of the earth, causing them to change at sunrise and sunset, but they are linked to one another, very closely. When one becomes human, the other cannot help but transform into a wolf, no matter how far away they are."

The wizard shook his head again. "It's just too complicated for me to undo with only the raw magic of Avalon at my disposal. If I try to undo their spell with that, I'd probably cause more damage than good. If I had the _Grimorum_ perhaps…"

"So it's hopeless then?" Tom asked looking at his new friends.

"No," the Magus said. "Enchantment can always be undone, there may be sorcerers in the outside world with skill I have not. Or there could be a natural phenomenon that could be their salvation…like an eclipse. In any case they have a long time to find a cure."

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked as she began setting out various platters with foodstuffs on them. Game that Tom had caught during the day and fruits that Katherine and the Magus had picked as well. With the twilight hour upon them they knew that the 40 gargoyles would awaken soon.

"Unlike normal were-wolves," the Magus said. "Brooke and Mathias revert back to the ages that they were when they were first cursed. In essence, they cannot age, so barring an unnatural death, they are essentially immortal."

"So they could live for centuries," Tom said looking at them.

"Always together," Katherine said softly. "Yet forever apart."

"I think that the enchanter Borean may have done this on purpose," the Magus said frowning. "To make their pain last for eternity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Little Angela is such an explorer," Thestral said pulling the lavender female from some sort of animal burrow in the orchard. Thestral was sure it was a badger-hole and he was also pretty sure that he would care for a three-year old gargoyle hatchling climbing into his home.

"She's gonna be trouble when she gets older," Thestral grinned.

"Bet she'll brake a few hearts too," Aquilla said as he pried Gabriel off of his horns.

Avalon had been a blessing to the Aria gargoyles as well. Young hatchlings were good for the soul, and the 33 young gargoyles on Avalon were doing just that. Thestral and Aquilla were even giving some of the more adventurous gargoyles—such as Gabriel, Ophelia, Angela, Michael, and Raphael—preliminary gliding lessons.

This nearly gave Princess Katherine a heart attack until Thestral and the Magus had managed to calm her down enough to tell her that gargoyles start gliding at a very young age. Most clans teach their hatchlings to glide before they can walk. In any case they weren't actually gliding yet anyway, just climbing up high and feeling the currents with their wings.

Solomon had taken it upon himself to keep the three young gargoyle beast pups in line. Boudicca was the most receptive and was clearly the leader of the pack. Within about a week of the Aria Clan's arrival, Boudicca was helping Solomon keep the other two garg-pups in line. A good thing too, because the beasts would reach maturity long before Angela, Gabriel, Ophelia, or any of the other gargoyles would.

The three gargoyles had each found a young hatchling on the isle that had captured their hearts and eased the pain of their loss. Thestral had bonded over Angela, who like himself was a bit restless and adventurous, curious about the world around her.

Aquilla liked young Gabriel, who was stoic and demonstrated even this early on leadership qualities, for example he had led Michael, Uriel and Archangel straight into the larder four nights ago, and had eaten half of what was in there before they were caught. The troublemakers weren't punished severely though, because suffered through horrible stomachaches until the sun rose.

Erin's favorite had to be Ophelia though. The shy gargoyle was quiet, like Erin herself, and didn't mind sitting by and watching her brothers and sisters have fun.

When the Aria gargoyles were first introduced to the Avalon hatchlings, Erin had sat on the sidelines while Thestral and Aquilla had begun playing with the little gargs. Ophelia had toddled over to where Erin was standing, and latched on to her leg. It was love at first sight.

Not the Aria gargoyles ignored the other hatchlings, they were a delight—all 33 (and the three beasts) of them had helped the survivors cope.

"Hey," Thestral said, lifting Angela onto his shoulders. Erin was just coming from inside the palace joining her clan-mates.

"Do you realize that we've been on Avalon for about seven months?" Thestral asked.

Aquilla and Erin looked at one another. "So?"

Thestral frowned. "That means that at least fifteen years have passed in the outside world."

Both Erin and Aquilla stopped at this. It had not occurred to them how much time had passed. Tom had said that time was different on Avalon; but that fifteen years had passed when to them the Aria massacre was still fresh in their minds…even after seven months.

Thestral had recuperated the fastest, but Erin and Aquilla had each lost someone that Thestral had not.

Aquilla and Pricilla had been mates in London for two years before they began their pilgrimage to Aria. A bond that deep is hard to forget. Even now Aquilla was having trouble.

Erin and Riathamus had not yet become mates…but they would have, indeed the pair had discussed it with Goel before the massacre.

Thestral had never been in love, he'd never found love, and though he had suffered as well, his loss was not as great as Erin or Aquilla.

The three of them walked in silence from the orchard to the courtyard. Thestral placed Angela in the makeshift playpen that had been constructed to hold the hatchlings. They then returned to the orchard.

"We cannot stay on this island forever," Thestral said, glancing out towards the mists that surrounded the isle. "To hide away from the world is not the Gargoyle Way."

Erin placed her hand on Thestral's shoulder.

"But Thestral," she said. "Avalon is safe. No humans can slay us here. The Princess and the Magus know that what they did to their clan two hundred years ago was wrong, and Tom swore to protect gargoyles.'

Thestral's eyes flashed. "Don't you feel it Erin…we are not meant to be here! This island is safe to be sure…but do you truly think that we should stay here forever? Do you truly think that that is what God would have us do? Or Goel?"

Erin lowered her head and looked away. Her face told Thestral that she did feel like they didn't belong, but he could tell that she wanted to stay anyway…she didn't feel safe out there beyond the mists.

"You are our leader Thestral," Aquilla said, and Thestral winced. He didn't like that, he felt like he was interloping on a position he had no right to. "If you order us to leave, then we shall go."

"I'm not a clan leader," Thestral snarled. His eyes flashed. "I was never a clan leader or a second in command. I'm not ordering ANYTHING!"

Thestral jerked and looked down embarrassed by his outburst. The next few moments were filled with an awkward silence as none of the trio spoke.

Finally the silence was broken by the sound of the Magus's voice.

"If I might make a suggestion," the three turned to see Princess Katherine, the Magus and Tom staring at them

The three gargoyles looked even more embarrassed than before. Their argument was meant to be private.

"Our apologies," Thestral said bowing to the princess. "We are but guests. We did not mean to disturb you."

"Do not dwell on it," Katherine said shaking her head.

"If Thestral wants to leave," the Magus continued. "I see no reason why he cannot. He can always return to Avalon, the incantation will work from any body of water."

Thestral blinked. It hadn't occurred to him that he might leave Avalon by himself, the thought of abandoning the only clan he had left…disturbed him.

"Furthermore," the Magus continued. "Avalon won't send him where he wants to go, but rather where he needs to be...that kind of purpose and direction might be something that he needs."

"I do need it," Thestral said suddenly. "I've been feeling cooped up on this island, I think that I should go."

"You would abandon us…your clan?" Erin asked, looking upset and on the verge of tears. Erin had been crying a lot lately, and Thestral was sure she'd been having day-mares.

"Not permanently," Thestral said shaking his head. "I'll just take one trip out into the mists…do whatever it is that Avalon needs me to do there…then I'll return."

"What if you don't?" Erin asked. Her look pained him. "What if you're lost to the mists, what if you get killed? I can't lose another…I can't lose you too."

"And I can't stay here," Thestral said. "I'll take Solomon with me; will that put your mind at ease?"

"No," Erin said pouting. "Because Solomon is just as vulnerable during the day as you are."

"Then we'll go too," Brooke said slipping out from the courtyard, Mathias trotting at her side. "I don't become more vulnerable during the day. I become less vulnerable." She grinned and bared her teeth.

Erin sighed realizing she wasn't going to win this argument. "If you're not back by sunset tomorrow…"

"I will be," Thestral said. "Don't worry about us."

With that he whistled softly and Solomon came bounding into the orchard.

Erin watched as Thestral, Solomon, Brooke, and Mathias headed down towards the harbor where the skiffs were docked.

"Be careful," She whispered as a tear slid down her face.


	11. Beneath the Cobra's Cowl

**Chapter 11: Beneath the Cobra's Cowl**

**Author's Notes: **Nothing new right now except: be sure to pick up Gargoyles Comic Issues 1-8 and Gargoyles: Bad Guys Issues 1& 2 as the series lives again. Also please review. Storyseeker is my only consistent reviewer, (and he gets a metaphorical cookie for that) but I would love to hear from some more reviewers. Also I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.

Oh, and FYI I haven't forgotten about Demona or Madison (or Goel) but this is not their story yet. This is about Thestral, Erin, Aquilla, and Solomon.

**Suparn****a Temple; India****—1154 A.D.**

"The curry will be done in 15 minutes," Ganesh said grinning. The enormous gargoyle turned towards his mate and smiled. "What can we do in fifteen minutes?"

Kali grinned and slipped forward, and at this Kama rolled her eyes and began climbing up the side of the temple. She'd known her rookery siblings long enough to know when they were feeling amorous and did not wish to stay for the act.

Unfurling her wings she glided out towards the river, and then banked to the right. Not too far, just far enough so that she wouldn't hear Ganesh and Kali in the throws of passion.

She alighted in a tree, scattering several Rhesus Macaque monkeys. She sighed and looked out over the river. She saw a pair of tigers on the opposite bank bend down and begin drinking from the river.

She felt so lonely. It wasn't the first time either. Ever since they had found the scroll, Ganesh and Kali had been mates. Each of them focused all of their thoughts on each other, and Kama got shuffled to the side over and over again. A she had been a third wheel for five years.

And then there was Naga…every time they encountered him, he insisted the same thing. That they were the last gargoyles…that there weren't any left in the world…that Kama would have to be his mate or their kind would die out.

Kama would sooner glide into the sunrise. Still, the loneliness was starting to get to her. Ganesh and Kali had each other…what did Kama have? No one.

She sighed loudly and continued watching the river. She frowned as she saw mist starting to rise off of the river. She glanced around, the weather didn't seem quite right for mist. She stared hard at the mist trying to pierce it with her vision.

To her surprise the mist began to part almost as quickly as it had arisen. As it parted she saw a small vessel appear as if from nowhere. There were passengers on the little dinghy…and one of them was an actual MALE gargoyle.

And he was handsome, possibly the most handsome male she had ever seen, though she hadn't had a large sampling. White skin, glider-wings—but with feathers on the outside— twin raked back horns, and a beak; yes this was one handsome male gargoyle. Her skin began to prickle and her heart began beating rapidly as she began to fantasize about this male…this Deva-like male who just couldn't possibly be real.

Where had he come from? His craft was still semi-surrounded by the mists…had he appeared from the mists? Had Shiva answered her prayers and simply created a mate for her out of mist? Who was she to question the gods?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken Erin weeks to find a copy of the Good Book. Ever since they had arrived on Avalon, Erin had been having day-mares about the clan massacre, and Riathamus's death.

She was the one who should have died—not him. At Aria, Erin would usually devote an hour before dawn perusing scripture, unless circumstances prevented it. It gave her clarity and peace of mind.

But Avalon did not seem to have a copy anywhere in the library at the palace. This was to be expected she supposed. Thestral had said that the Third Race was on poor terms with The Most High—but it still frustrated her to no end.

Eventually she found a single leather-bound copy, hidden away on a shelf behind several other books. She supposed that some elf had been secretly reading it behind Oberon's back.

She and Princess Katherine had been sharing the book, Katherine had it during the day, and Erin at night.

Erin was still reading when Princess Katherine entered the library (which was a small chamber compared to what Aria used to have) fifteen minutes before dawn.

"Are ye all right, Erin?" the princess asked, as she observed Erin's facial expression.

Erin jerked with a start.

"Oh princess," she said in surprise. "I didn't hear you come in. Is it dawn already?"

"Soon, but are ye alright? Ye seem introspective."

She sighed and slammed the bible shut. "I just don't see why Thestral left. We're safe here. God gave us a sanctuary when we needed and he chooses to abandon his clan!"

"I see," Katherine said as Erin got up from the reading chair and began pacing. "Could it be," the princess asked. "That you dinnae feel like he abandoned you, but you abandoned him?"

Erin flicked her ears as if what Katherine had said annoyed her.

"Thestral was never truly at home here," Katherine continued. "He just wanted respite and safety for a time. Fifteen years have passed, he probably feels that the respite ye needed has passed."

Erin looked down.

"Dinnae forget the most important institution that God puts forth in that book," Katherine said pointing to the bible that Erin left on the chair.

Erin frowned. "The Church?"

"Family"

This was the last word Erin heard before the dawn broke, turning her to stone. Katherine smiled and picked up the bible and began reading it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving Avalon was a lot different than going to it. After the incantation was cast Tom had had enough time to explain his whole story before they arrived on the island. About the betrayal and massacre at castle Wyvern 200 years before. About the vow that Tom had made to protect the gargoyle eggs. About Constantine III's coup and King Kenneth's murder, and about the Weird Sisters.

Thestral had been uncomfortable when he'd heard about them, having studied the Children of Oberon at Aria, he knew how nasty they could be, and the Weird Sisters were probably among the worst. Selene was vengeance, like the furies or the wraths—Phoebe was grace, and could wait a long time before enacting said vengeance—and Luna was Fate…inevitability, she always spoke the truth.

Thestral half expected to see them in the cool mists, but he didn't.

He thought he saw other shapes vaguely defined in the mists…islands perhaps…or something.

Then the temperature shifted…the air became hot and humid. On Avalon it had felt like early summer, cool nights with warm breezes coming from the volcano.

Wherever they were now it was very warm and very humid. He didn't like it. The mists began to part around them, and a luscious jungle could now be seen beyond the mists.

Solomon let out a low growl at a pair of tigers lapping up water from the river that they had arrived on.

Thestral was already beginning to regret leaving Avalon when something warm small and surprisingly strong tackled him and slammed him to the bottom of the boat. She moved quickly and straddled his waist. Solomon, Mathias, and Brooke all just watched in stunned silence.

"My love," Kama declared. "Mate with me and we can be together forever."

Thestral stared at her for a moment…then screamed quite loudly.

"AAAAHHH!" he jerked back gently pushing her off of his waist and scrambling to the back of the boat.

Brooke giggled, as this strange female gargoyle seemed not the least bit dissuaded by Thestral's reluctance to mate with her. She simply slid across the boat and latched on to his arm.

Thestral seemed to have gotten over his initial shock and was staring with panic in his eyes at the female attached to his arm.

"I don't even know you," Thestral said jerking away from her, she did not loosen her grip.

"Shiva sent you to me," Kama responded. "What else do I need to know?"

"Who launches themselves at people and demands marriage?" Brooke wondered out loud.

Thestral looked at his new shadow appraisingly. She was younger than him, though not by much, she was perhaps 35 years old, which would have put her in the 1118 rookery, but thanks to Avalon's time dispersion, their ages weren't that far apart. Thestral at 42 and this female at 35 placed them equivalent to humans of 21 and 17.

She had very light-blue skin more blue than anything else, but with subtle purple shades as well. Twin horns curved backwards through her jet black hair, these horns were very thin and delicate, no thicker than a human pinky. She had a very human-like face, and a pair of glider-type wings with three wing-fingers, and wing spars as well.

She was not wearing much…a red and gold halter-top, and a similar loincloth. He clothes hugged her body and accentuated her features. Despite the terror he was feeling, Thestral found himself very attracted to this female.

"Well," came a deep voice from the shore. "Looks like our little Kama has finally bagged herself a male."

Thestral turned and looked towards the shore. Standing there was the largest gargoyle Thestral had ever seen in his life. Ten, perhaps eleven feet tall, with deep rich mud-red skin. He was portly, but also well muscled. His tail was long and thick, and his wingspan had to easily be eighteen feet.

His most unusual feature however, was his head. Thestral had never seen an elephantine gargoyle before. True many gargoyles had animal-like features, Kaigen looked similar to a winged wolf, and the London clan consisted of the heraldic ethnicity which bore resemblances to griffons, lions, stags, unicorns, boars, hippogriffs and horses. Heck; Solomon looked like a heraldic lion-beast, but **elephants**?

He had large ears, though not as large as an actual elephant, two nubby horns protruding from his prominent forehead, and distinctive brow ridges too; and an actual fully functional trunk and a single tusk protruding from the right side of his mouth.

He was wearing a large silk loincloth.

He hesitated for a moment and splashed into the water retrieving the skiff and dragging it to shore.

Thestral noticed temple ruins behind them, partially overtaken by the jungle. It was only a moment later that he noticed a third gargoyle…a female. She had dark grey skin and black hair. She had large thick horns that wrapped around her head. Her wings were unusual, as she possessed no wing fingers or wing ribbing. She had a second pair of smaller wings in a split-wing style not unlike Madison. She wore a tiger-skin loincloth and nothing else, not even a halter-top like Kama wore.

Ganesh lifted Solomon out of the boat, and gently helped Brooke out as well. He then grinned and lifted Thestral and Kama out and gently set them on the ground. Kama still latched onto his arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Centuries ago this temple was sacred to Shiva," Kali said, she had put on a tiger-skin wrap over her top, but it was clear that she didn't mind bearing her chest. Indeed all of this clan seemed to feel that clothing was optional and had only dressed because Thestral and Brooke seemed embarrassed.

"He and many other Devas were fond of gargoyles, so he instituted us as protectors of this temple," she continued as they all sat in a circle around the fire.

Ganesh was handing out several bowls of a food that Thestral did not recognize, he began eating it out of politeness. It was very spicy, but he enjoyed it, Brooke however was coughing as the pachyderm like gargoyle rushed to get her some well water.

"On the temple grounds was a vault," Kali said, ignoring the human and her mate. "It was sealed by Shiva himself and enchanted. Only the leader of the clan could open the vault. Over time various treasures began to accumulate in the vault. Eventually the humans abandoned the temple, but we stayed and guarded the treasures within the vault."

Thestral finished his curry and Ganesh gently took his bowl and refilled it as Kali continued.

"Fifteen years ago, Naga, one of the clan, from the generation before ours," Kali said gesturing to herself, Kama and Ganesh.

_My generation_ Thestral thought bemused. _And fifteen years ago was around the time of our massacre._

"Anyway Naga got into a huge argument with Garuda, the clan leader," Kali said gesturing. "An argument that led to an outright fight. Apparently Naga wanted something in the vault, and Garuda wouldn't give it to him. They got into a terrible fight, and both were badly injured. The whole clan saw the fight, though we don't remember it well as we were only 19 at the time. Naga slithered off into the forest, and Garuda stayed here in the temple. Naga came up with another plan to claim whatever he wanted in the temple vault.

He attacked a nearby village and slaughtered several children. The villagers retaliated and—believing that the clan was responsible—massacred the clan while the slept.

The three of us were playing games in the forest when the dawn came, so we were spared the slaughter." Kali's voice broke.

"When the sun set and we returned to the temple," Ganesh said stepping forward. "We surmised that Naga was responsible. He figured if he was the only member of the clan left that would make him leader, and he could claim the vault."

"But he hadn't counted on us," Kama said nuzzling against Thestral's shoulder.

"We elected Ganesh leader," Kali said. "And waited by the vault. When Naga showed up to claim the prize, we officially banished him from the clan. That way even if we were slain, he still wouldn't get in."

"So he left," Kama said. "Foiled, he lives in the jungle nearby, we've run into him occasionally when hunting."

"Recently he began a new tactic," Ganesh said. "You see our clan practices arranged mating, and about five years ago we found the scroll with the list of mates that were selected from our generation."

"Ganesh and Kali were betrothed," Kama said. "And they wasted no time in consummating their mating. In fact they consummate every night."

Ganesh nodded. "Naga came to us shortly after Kali and I mated, I think he had been watching us and waiting for this moment. He told us that there weren't any gargoyles left in the world, and that Kama would have to be his mate."

"His plan is simple," Kali said. "During the breeding night we would have to temporarily lift the banishment. He kills us, and gets the vault."

"That doesn't make sense," Thestral said. "You wouldn't have to lift the banishment."

"Have you ever been around a female gargoyle in heat?" Kali asked frowning at the white gargoyle.

Thestral bowed his head. "Er…no, when I was 19 all of the mated pairs went and mated in the forest during the breeding night."

"They didn't do that here," Kama said. "A female gargoyle cannot help but attempt to mate with the nearest male to her."

"Unless they are already mated," Ganesh said. "Then their desire is for their mate and him alone. That is why your appearance here is such a blessing. If you are Kama's mate, then Naga cannot claim her, and his plan is foiled once again."

Thestral flushed pink, very noticeable against his white complexion.

"Who boy," he murmured looking at Kama. She was very beautiful, he had to give her that, but he didn't even know her...but what choice did he have…if he rejected her, he was all but condemning this clan to death…but if he chose her, then he might be condemning himself to a lifetime with a mate he did not love.

"The dawn comes," Kali said pointing to the predawn sky. "Our clan rests in the nooks on the outer edge of the temple.

Kama gently led Thestral by the hand to the nooks on the other edge of the temple.

"We'll be fine right here," Brooke called out after Thestral.

Solomon hopped into the first nook on the outer wall and yawned, smacking his lips.

Thestral climbed into the next one and Kama the one after that.

"Till sun set my love," she said as Ganesh and Kali climbed into two more nooks. She blew him a kiss.

Thestral took a fierce pose and prepared for the dawn.

"No my love!" Kama exclaimed with a note of fear in her voice. "Here at the Suparna Temple we adopt peaceful poses, so that should a human stumble upon us during the day, they will not see us as a threat and leave us be."

Thestral blinked as Kama sat cross legged with her tail wrapped around her, adopting a meditative pose.

_When in Rome_, Thestral thought, then after reflecting for a few moments folded his hands in prayer and kneeled in his nook. Solomon curled up, as if he was taking a nap.

The sun rose and the five gargoyles froze, locked into their peaceful poses.

And Thestral locked in thought.


	12. Cobra Strike

**Chapter 12: Cobra Strike**

**Author's Notes: **Nothing new right now except: be sure to pick up Gargoyles Comic Issues 1-8 and Gargoyles: Bad Guys Issues 1& 2 as the series lives again.

**Also: **If anyone out there is a good artist (I have no discernable talent) and wants to do some artworks of my characters, please, feel free to e-mail me and let me know. I've been putting pressure on my brother (who is a good artist) to do some character sketches or scenes, but he won't, so now I'm asking the fandom.

**Suparn****a Temple; India****—1154 A.D.**

Brooke had never been in a place as exotic and foreign as Suparna Temple. She spent half the day exploring it with her advanced wolf senses. Though she couldn't see very well, she could smell everything distinctly.

The various monkeys, orangutans and baboons, different types of deer that she'd never seen before. A sun bear ambled through the temple complex…and three different tigers passed through as well.

The noted Brooke and Mathias, but ignored them, largely searching for easier prey, though Brooke did bare her teeth and raise her hackles.

She wondered vaguely what Erin and Aquilla were doing on Avalon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There we go," Aquilla said as he slid Angel into the play pen with the other 33 hatchlings. The three watch-beasts quickly sat at attention around the playpen. Solomon had trained the little beast pups well.

And it was a good thing too, because the playpen wouldn't really hold the hatchlings…especially Angela, who was too curious for her own good.

"Good girl Boudicca," Aquilla sat petting the ringleader of the three night-hounds.

He glanced around, Erin had not yet come out, but the sky was already lit with the pre-dawn glow. Aquilla hesitated for only a moment more before climbing up the side of the castle walls and swooping out for a brief pre-dawn glide.

His thoughts drifted towards the night that he and Priscilla elected to become mates…

_Aquilla and Cernunnos lunged at the boar from opposite directions, their eyes blazing white. The wild pig jerked violently as the gargoyles sank their talons into its side._

_The griffin-esque gargoyle grinned at his stag-like rookery brother._

_"With this one we'll have enough meat for the Boar's Head festival after all," Cernunnos said grinning. Aquilla hefted the boar over his shoulder and turned towards Knight's Spur._

_"Are you boys done, or do we have to do everything ourselves?" Priscilla asked from behind them._

_Cernunnos and Aquilla turned to see Priscilla, Pogette, and Luna all standing behind them. Aquilla chuckled._

_"I'll have you know that we've caught the Boar for the Festival," Aquilla said indignantly._

_"We'll at least you can do something right," Priscilla said laughing._

_"I wanted to wait until the Feast," Aquilla said with love in his eyes. "But I cannot…Priscilla…will you be my mate?"_

_Luna and Pogette gasped as Cernunnos started coughing. Priscilla just stood there in stunned silence…_

"I miss you so much my love," Aquilla said, gliding down and landing by the waterfall and the Hollow Hill. It had been Priscilla's idea to pilgrim to the Aria monastery, she wished to make the journey, and had talked Aquilla, who had been reluctant to leave Knight's Spur, into it.

He glanced at the cave entrance to the Hollow Hill where the Sleeping King lay. King Arthur. The London Clan always did have strong ties to The Once and Future King…would it be a sin to take a peek, he wondered? To see King Arthur, the _actual_ King Arthur—he had been someone that Priscilla had longed to meet all her life.

He debated with himself for several minutes before the sun rose and rendered the argument academic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last rays of the golden sun faded from the jungle around Suparna Temple. As the sun itself vanished cracks began to appear across the five gargoyles resting in stone.

They each awakened with roars. Thestral winced and rubbed his knees.

"Remind me not to go to sleep kneeling again," he said to Brooke as she walked over and began petting Solomon.

He glanced over at the Hindi gargoyles, Kama was talking animatedly with Ganesh, and she and Kali kept glancing over to him and grinning.

"Oh this can't be good," Thestral said frowning. The fact was though, all day he'd been dreaming about Kama, very pleasant dreams, and the first real dreams that hadn't been day-mares about the massacre.

But as beautiful as Kama was…Thestral didn't know a thing about her. He'd only met her last night. She had jumped him and declared undying love…love that he could not reciprocate…at least till he got to know her better.

"Normally Kama and Kali do the hunting," Ganesh said walking up to him. "But I thought that you and Kama might like to go hunting this eve."

_Excellent,_ Thestral thought. _This gives me a chance to get to know Kama better._

Kama smiled at Thestral as she scaled the temple wall and gestured for Thestral to join her.

The white gargoyle climbed up after her, and together they took off into the jungle.

Brooke turned and looked at Ganesh.

"Something tells me that Kama has no intention of hunting," she said.

Ganesh chuckled. "Oh she's hunting all right, just…not for food."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what exactly are we hunting?" Thestral asked as they plunged down to just above the tree-line.

Kama smiled to herself. There was just something so perfect about Thestral…so sweet and naive…but strong and confident too. There was a definite attraction between the two of them.

"How did you come by the name Thestral?" Kama asked. "In our clan, the humans believed us to be incarnations of various Devas, so the humans used to name us at each hatching. When the humans deserted the temple, we adopted the practice."

Thestral frowned. "Those who trekked to our clan generally chose names for themselves, unless they already had them. Those of us who hatched there, would chose names for ourselves when we turned 20."

"So you chose your own name," Kama asked. "Thestral…Thestral. What does it mean?"

Thestral flushed again, he'd liked the sound of his name coming from her lips. "It doesn't mean anything, it's a nonsense word that I picked up at the time and I chose it because it seemed to suit me."

"It does," she said grinning again then she folded her wings and dipped beneath the tree line into the jungle.

Thestral quickly followed her. Under the canopy he found himself along a game trail that led down to the river…they were quite far afield of the temple ruins.

Thestral noticed Kama down by the river itself.

"You never answered my question," Thestral said walking down and joining her. "What are we hunting? The monkeys?"

She shook her head. "The monkeys are sacred to Hanuman, we do not eat them. There are plenty of deer and boars and buffalo for us to eat. If we are feeling bold we can hunt a tiger, they're everywhere in the jungle, but still extremely dangerous."

"Oh," Thestral said, noticing a brass Buddha statue sitting in a nook formed by the roots of a nearby tree.

"Of course," Kama said, removing her top. "…We do not have to hunt."

"Then why did you bring me…WHOA!" Thestral jerked back, having turned to see Kama entirely nude standing in the river…not that it was a bad sight.

"Uh oh," he said as she smiled seductively at him.

She gingerly stepped out of the water, and Thestral was suddenly aware of every drop of water clinging to her blue skin.

He also realized why Kama had been so eager to go hunting with him. She stepped closer to him, and Thestral found himself backing up against the tree. When he found he couldn't back up anymore he unconsciously dug his talons into the tree, and climbed up backwards a few inches.

Kama frowned, looking upset. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Aren't I attractive? Is my body not pleasing to you?"

"No…no it's definitely not that," Thestral said, glancing down at the bulge under his loincloth. "It's just this…I don't know you, Kama. I'm not in love with you, I've barely even met you. My clan doesn't practice arranged mating…I'd…I'd just like to get to know you first before we become mates…IF, if we become mates." He revised.

Thestral tried not to notice the look of pain in Kama's eyes. He knew that look all too well, rejection…she felt that Thestral had rejected her. He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I do like you," Thestral amended, gingerly picking up her clothes and handing them to her. He glanced at the river and considered diving in to cool off.

"_Vishnu_," Kama cursed. "You must think I'm the most foolish gargoyle in the world." She looked down ashamed.

"No…" Thestral started to say.

"_There's something wrong with this one Kama,_" a raspy voice hissed nearby. Kama froze, forgetting all about her embarrassment. "_What red blooded gargoyle wouldn't leap at the chance to have you?_"

Kama cloaked her wings over her body and stepped behind Thestral.

"_Naga_," she snarled in a tone that mixed fear and loathing.

"_You're not one of those gargoyles who likes other males are you?"_ Naga asked.

Thestral turned towards the sound of the raspy voice. He had never seen a serpentine gargoyle before, though he had seen pictures of the ethnic group. Serpentine gargoyle were said to have pilgrimed to Aria during the early days of the monastery, but as the genotype was rare, the dominant gene for legs overtook the small smattering of serpentines.

His skin was dark grey, the exact same shade as Kali's skin, and he possessed the same wing type as well, no wing fingers, ribbing, or wing spars, which actually made him look like an oversized cobra.

His face was reptilian, another attribute that Thestral had never seen before, though there was no doubt as to his true species as gargoyles had distinctive scents. He had large horns that wrapped around his head not unlike Kali's.

He wore no clothing whatsoever, though it was not as obvious on him as it was on Kama, due to the fact that his abdomen downward was reptilian. He was older physically than Thestral, but Thestral knew that having hatched in the same year that he had Naga was 55—physically the same a 27 year old human—Naga had a strength and experience advantage over him.

"_Lovely,_" Naga said leering at Kama, who had not bothered to dress yet.

Thestral felt the involuntary instinct trigger; he did not like Naga looking at her that way. He felt himself growl, and his eyes blazed white hot at the snake-like gargoyle.

"If you're not going to take her," Naga said slithering towards the female gargoyle. "I will."

"She's not a thing to be taken," Thestral growled. "She's an intelligent gargoyle who is free to make her own choices."

Kama looked at Thestral in amazement as she hurriedly tried to get her loincloth back on.

Naga smirked icily. "If you say so boy," he grinned baring his teeth and pointed towards the bronze Buddha and murmured something in a language Thestral did not recognize…it sounded Ancient though.

Naga's eyes glowed green, and a burst of green light shot from the snake-goyle's hand and struck the bronze Buddha. Before their eyes the Buddha melted and separated into a dozen or so metal puddles.

The puddles quickly reformed into knives and shot up into the air in front of Naga. They all pointed at Thestral. The gargoyle stepped back in surprise.

"Did we mention that Naga was a clan sorcerer?" Kama asked, quickly slipping her halter-top back on.

"No you left that part out," Thestral said sardonically.

"Oops."

Naga gestured and the knives began flying forward towards Thestral.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how come you don't hunt Ganesh?" Brooke asked. The enormous gargoyle sighed and gestured towards his body.

"I can't glide," he said sighing, and jiggled his mammoth belly to emphasize his point. "I'm too heavy; no wind current will have me. I used to be able to glide, when I was younger…but now I can't. It's not uncommon with Elephantine gargoyles like me. It is said that the Deva, Ganesha, became enamored of a gargoyle female sometime in the past, and that when they mated that's when they elephant bloodline was introduced to the clan."

"Oh," Brooke said surprised. She hadn't understood half of what Ganesh was saying.

He smiled. "Can you imagine something this big attempting to enter the forest traipsing after deer?"

Brooke shook her head.

"INCOMING!" Thestral's voice yelped out from above them. Brooke and Ganesh looked up in shock to see Thestral and Kama come diving out of the air and banking in opposite directions. Knives came shooting through the air after Thestral.

He was quite the acrobat in the air, but it was as though the knives had minds of their own.

Naga came swooping out of the jungle after the pair, laughing he glided up to a high spire on the temple and wrapped his tail around it, he watched Thestral attempt to dodge the knives in delight.

"KALI!" Ganesh bellowed at the top of his voice. The reaction was instant; the grey-colored female darted out from one of the rooms in the temple complex where she'd been working. She glanced up and looked around at the scene.

"_Dalit_," she hissed, and then dropped to all fours and loped towards her mate. She leapt into Ganesh's arms, and the Elephantine promptly threw her into the air. Her wings caught wind almost immediately and she began chasing after the knives.

"You don't need to get involved Kali," Naga said smugly from his perch, his arms crossed. "I have no qualm against you or your mate. In fact, let me into the antechamber and I'll call this whole thing off. Kama can pine away for this worthless male all she wants."

"I'll show you who's worthless," Thestral called out as he banked and turned directly toward the spire that Naga had wrapped his tail around."

Naga had just enough time to look alarmed as Thestral veered left of Naga, brushing past the snake-goyle. The knives shot forward and all fourteen stabbed him in the chest.

Thestral flared his wings and caught an updraft, looking down on Naga. For a brief moment Naga slumped over, apparently dead. Then the knives vanished and his body glowed green.

"Did you actually think that that would stop me?" Naga demanded. He began chanting again and pointed to the river. Blades of ice began to levitate out of the water and point towards Thestral. "I am not so easily beaten.

"Crap!" the gargoyle moaned and dove down to avoid the ice spears that were now chasing him.

"NO!" Kama screeched, her eyes crimson, she landed behind Naga and dug her claws into Naga's back, a very sensitive area on a gargoyle's physiology. "Leave him alone."

The ice spears stopped and fell to the earth, shattering upon the temple floor.

Naga spun around, his own eyes glowing white, he grabbed Kama, and he dug his own claws into her arm and forced her against the spire.

"_I'm sick of waiting_," Naga hissed. "_And I can't risk another foreign male taking you before I do. I'm making you mine right here and now._" He reached in to her loincloth with one hand, and held her arms back with the other. He began to forcefully kiss her. Her eyes flared crimson and she bit off his tongue, tearing it out of his mouth and spitting it out.

Naga snarled for a moment, coughing blood, then his body pulsed green and he opened his mouth to reveal that a new tongue had grown in its place. He grabbed her hair and forced her head back as he attempted to position himself to violate her.

"No!" Thestral said, but the wind had carried him too far away to help. Nevertheless he dove towards the female who had wanted so desperately to be his mate.

"NO!" Kali shrieked in indignant rage for her rookery sister. Her eyes flashed crimson for a moment, and then they glowed green. A pulse of green energy flowed from Kali's hands to Naga, and violently forced him away from Kama. The serpent opened his wings and caught one of those rare currents that allowed him to hover.

Kama had fainted, and Thestral arrived just in time to catch the younger gargoyle. She opened her eyes and looked up at him smiling.

"Are you sure you're not a Deva?" she whispered.

"How did you do that?" Naga demanded, his eyes fixed on Kali, Kama all but forgotten.

Then he stared hard at Kali for a moment as she came to rest on the spire that Naga and Kama had been on just seconds before.

"Of course," he whispered, and then he changed direction and glided towards the forest, chuckling to himself.

"Strange," Brooke commented to Ganesh, who simply nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your clan should join mine," Thestral said. Kama was draped over his arm once again, but this time Thestral didn't mind so much.

He turned towards the skiff. "On Avalon Naga can never touch you again, and both our clans need a population boost."

"Your offer is generous," Kali said frowning and looking at her mate…she very clearly wanted to say yes.

"But we cannot abandon the temple," Ganesh said shaking his head. "If we die protecting it, then it remains sealed for eternity, but if we abandon our protectorate, the vault is free to be pillaged."

"Perhaps if your clan came here and joined us," Kali suggested.

Thestral shook his head. "There's no guarantee that the mists of Avalon would bring us back here. It takes us where we are needed, not where we want to go."

"Then this is goodbye then," Ganesh said sighing.

"Yes it is," Kama said. "Goodbye Ganesh, goodbye Kali…I shall miss you."

Thestral jerked violently, causing Kama to let go of his arm.

"WHAT!"

Kama smiled. "The clan cannot go with you, but I can. My heart belongs to you Thestral…I belong to you. And I know that one day you will belong to me as well."

Thestral swallowed, then blanched, Brooke caught him and held him steady for a moment, and then he leaned against the skiff.

"Are you sure about this?" Kali asked her rookery sister.

"It's what's best," Kama responded. "This way Naga can never have me, and the vault will never be his."

Kali bowed her head and touched it to Kama's brow ridges. "Then go in peace Rookery Sister, I shall pray to all of the Devas for you."

"Be well sister," Ganesh said looking suspiciously at Thestral. "I hope that what you seek is worth your journey."

Thestral slowly climbed into the skiff where Brooke and Mathias were already waiting. He sat down abruptly.

"Come Solomon," Kama said whistling. The beast had been enjoying his stay in India; there were so many new and unusual smells to investigate. The leonine beast came bounding up and hopped into the skiff.

Ganesh gave the ferry a slight heave and launched the boat as Brooke began chanting.

"_Vocate venti fortunate_

_Ex rege Oberonis_

_Et hic navis flugem regate_

_Ad orae Avalonis."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erin awakened from stone sleep with a roar, her eyes bright scarlet. Katherine's words had stayed with her throughout the day. _Family_. Family was God's most important institution. The clan. Her clan was Thestral, and Aquilla and Solomon, but mostly Thestral.

She'd hatched from the same rookery as Thestral, and they had been close friends for years. Perhaps she had been too hasty when she'd passed him over as a potential mate.

She did love him after all, and family—clan—that was what was important.

Thestral had said he'd be back before the sun set on Avalon. She opened the library window and glided out into the twilight sky. She looked down and saw Tom playing with the hatchlings in the playpen

Sure enough, she counted three skiffs in the dock, and she could see Solomon and Mathias playing along the beach. A sort of chill went down Erin's back as she began to glide in closer to the shoreline.

She could see Princess Katherine and the Magus were talking with Thestral on the shore. Erin's heart dropped into her stomach, for next to Thestral was a young, extremely beautiful female gargoyle, with her tail wrapped around Thestral's tail.


	13. Interlude on Avalon II

**Chapter 13: Interlude on Avalon II**

**Author's Notes: **Nothing new right now except: be sure to pick up Gargoyles Comic Issues 1-8 and Gargoyles: Bad Guys Issues 1& 2 as the series lives again.

**Also:**If anyone out there is a good artist (I have no discernable talent) and wants to do some artworks of my characters, please, feel free to e-mail me and let me know. I've been putting pressure on my brother (who is a good artist) to do some character sketches or scenes, but he won't, so now I'm asking the fandom.

**Avalon****—1154 A.D.**

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kama," Erin said coldly. She turned and looked at Thestral. "Thestral, can I have a word with you…um…in private."

Thestral shrugged. "Sure."

Kama watched Erin and Thestral walk down the beach, out of earshot—gargoyle earshot, which has a better range than humans—she frowned. Thestral had described Erin and Aquilla to her before they had arrived on Avalon, but she had not gathered from Thestral's description that Erin had feelings for him. This was clear from the look and attitude that Erin had had towards the Hindi gargoyle from the moment she had arrived.

Kama smiled and her eyes flashed for a moment. She didn't mind a little competition.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've been thinking a lot about family since you left Avalon," Erin said, looking at Thestral. "We aren't much of a clan, but we are family."

"We were only gone about two hours right?" Thestral asked frowning. "I was off Avalon for two nights, when we returned the sun had already come up."

"Yes well," Erin said looking down. "Most of the thinking was in my sleep. The fact is, as fractured as we are, we're all each other has. So, if you choose to leave Avalon again, I'm coming too. I may not like it out there, but I am coming."

"Okay," Thestral said. "My plan was respite for an hour or so, and then we launch again, if you're ready then, then you're more than welcome to join us."

Erin smiled half-heartedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you won't come Aquilla?" Kama asked flirtatiously. She had begun flirting with the griffin-goyle as soon as she had met him, with the intent of making Thestral jealous, a plan that was working.

"I am still in far too much pain to leave just yet," Aquilla said shaking his head as Erin and Thestral helped Solomon and Mathias into the skiff. "I will join you…soon, but not tonight."

"Farwell my friend," Thestral said nodding at him. "I hope we do meet again soon."

With that, Thestral pushed off from the shore with the paddle. The four gargoyles and two were-wolves vanished into the mist. Katherine, Tom, Aquilla, and the Magus all turned and began heading up the steps. None of them noticed the skiff bubble up from the waters and surface by the dock.


	14. Something Wicked this Way Comes Part I

**Chapter 14: Something Wicked This Way Comes Part I**

**Author's Notes: **Nothing new right now except: be sure to pick up Gargoyles Comic Issues 1-8 and Gargoyles: Bad Guys Issues 1& 2 as the series lives again.

**Also:**If anyone out there is a good artist (I have no discernable talent) and wants to do some artworks of my characters, please, feel free to e-mail me and let me know. I've been putting pressure on my brother (who is a good artist) to do some character sketches or scenes, but he won't, so now I'm asking the fandom.

**1154 A.D.**

"The temperature is dropping," Brooke said glancing around. "It's getting colder."

"I am unaccustomed to such cold," Kama said, sliding up next to Thestral, who was standing at the prow of the little dingy. "Might we share our body heat?"

Kama did not wait for an answer, but slipped under Thestral's wing and snuggled close to him.

Thestral was far too distracted to notice. The sound of thunder cracking could be heard through the mist. Thestral focused his eyes hard to attempt to pierce the mist, but the skiff continued forward at a steady pace.

Thestral's eyes widened in shock, he'd thought he'd seen several familiar shapes within the mists this trip out, but this was far too familiar.

He flared out his wings as the mist began to dissipate.

"Erin; look!" he said pointing. The emerald green gargoyle stood up and stared at the windmill.

"That's our windmill," Thestral said frowning and pointing. "We've returned to Aria."

"It looks abandoned," Erin said. It was true; the windmill was ratty and dusty, as though no one had lived there for a long time.

"The miller lived there with his wife and three sons," Thestral said to Kama. "Every Wednesday he would bring enough bread to the monastery for the whole clan to eat."

"That was fifteen years ago right?" Kama asked. Thestral and Erin both got a sinking feeling in their stomachs.

Thunderclouds were rapidly rolling in, and Erin shuddered, she couldn't help but feel as though something was coming.

Solomon let loose a howl, and Thestral and Brooke steered the skiff to the dock by the windmill.

Thestral gingerly helped the ladies get off of the boat before climbing out himself. There was a bubbling sound and the travelers spun around just in time to see the skiff sink beneath the stream waters.

Thunder clapped once again, this time much louder and closer.

"Perhaps we should seek shelter," Thestral said. "This tempest grows strong."

As he spoke, lightning struck the nearby windmill, causing the gargoyles to back away from it as it caught fire.

"This is no ordinary wind," Kama said suddenly, she turned and looked at Thestral. "I know this storm."

"What?" Erin asked, turning and looking at Kama in confusion.

"Later," Thestral said, he gestured for the others to follow as rain began pouring down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened here?" Erin asked, staring at the remains of the monastery.

"The castle," Thestral said pointing up towards the cliff behind Aria where Castle Yseult once stood. The castle had been abandoned since the seventh century, but had never been torn down.

The Cliffside had eroded away, and the abandoned castle had literally fallen on top of the remains of the monastery. Both were practically unrecognizable piles of rubble.

"Imagine if we had been here," Erin whispered.

"If we had been here that wouldn't have happened," Thestral said shaking his head. "That castle was centuries away from falling, whatever caused it to fall was not natural."

The rain began to let up, but the wind began to howl and blow fiercely. The gargoyles kept their wings cloaked, because at this speed the wind was more likely to tear their wings off then allow them to glide.

"I don't think that you two understand what this storm is," Kama said.

"This is a Harmonic Convergence," Kama said. "Magical forces are gathering to create a doorway through time and space."

Thestral furrowed his brow, he'd read about the Harmonic Convergence some years back, when he was studying the Third Race.

"Are you sure?" Thestral asked her. She raised her arm to shield herself from the wind and nodded.

"They're pretty rare, happen maybe once or twice a century, but you can always recognize them. They're magical storms, raw energy, and they're accompanied by a sense of foreboding…like something is coming."

Erin looked at Kama. "Where is the Convergence's center?"

Kama shook her head. "Can't be sure, but I would guess there, atop that cliff."

Thestral and Erin looked up towards the cliff where Castle Yseult used to stand. There was some sort of structure still standing up there, though, not very large.

Thestral turned towards his companions. "Let's check it out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I passed over the village," Erin said, gliding down to where Thestral, Kama, Solomon, Mathias, and Brooke were waiting for her. The storm was still brewing, but for some reason the wind and rain was dying down.

"It looks as abandoned as the windmill," she said. "I think that without the clan to help them, the villagers couldn't survive here anymore. I couldn't find a trace of human life."

Thestral and Brooke looked at one another before looking at Erin.

"We found life," he said shortly. He gestured for Erin to follow him; the walked through a small patch of woods, Thestral put his finger over his beak to indicate silence, and then pointed to the precipice where the castle used to be.

There was an altar of some kind, a large slab of stone with symbols carved into it. Three more stone slabs framed the altar, looking like a small piece of Stonehenge.

"That wasn't there before," Erin whispered. Thestral jerked and shook his head, indicating silence was mandatory.

She turned and looked at the altar again. A bearded man stepped up to the table, carrying a bowl of incense. A man with long blond hair in armor followed him, looking bitter.

The man placed the bowl on the altar and turned towards the armored man, it was then that Erin could see his face.

"Borean," she whispered.

Thestral nodded. "And I'm pretty sure that the blond man with the mustache is Captain Freed, from King Stephan's army…though why he's helping Borean I don't know."

"I do," Brooke whispered. Thestral and Erin turned and looked at Brooke.

She pointed towards Borean's neck. "He's got the Moonstone again. He's probably made Freed into a werewolf that he controls."

Thestral nodded. "That makes sense; he must have gotten the Moonstone from the vaults after we abandoned the abbey."

"But what is he doing?" Erin asked looking at Borean as he began sprinkling some sort of powder onto the circle.

"Isn't it obvious," Kama whispered. "He's using a spell to harness the Harmonic Convergence. He means to create the time portal here and now."

Thestral and Erin looked at one another. "That cannot be good," Thestral said to Erin.

"A Harmonic Convergence usually means something incredibly powerful," Kama said. "If this human sorcerer means to open a door through time and space, it probably means that he seeks to claim that power for himself."

"Something tells me we cannot let that happen," Thestral said sighing. "I am so sick of fighting Spellcasters."

"We need only distract him from casting the spell at the right moment," Kama said. "Then the doorway is lost to him forever."

"Alright," Thestral said. "We go, but we must avoid being hit by those transforming blasts of his, I for one do not wish to become a were-wolf-goyle."

"Brooke and Mathias should stay back," Erin suggested. "It would not do well for Borean to learn of their presence."

"Will do," Brooke whispered, she wrapped her arms around her lover's furry neck and began pulling him back. Mathias growled and barred his teeth, as if indicating he wanted to help.

Thestral glared at him, and the wolf whined and slipped off with Brooke.

Thestral turned and pointed.

"Go Solomon!" He said. The lion-like gargoyle-beast did not hesitate, but charged towards the altar barking. Freed jerked in surprise and drew his sword, preparing to face off against the night-hound.

Thestral nodded towards Kama and Erin, and the three gargoyles began rapidly scaling the tree, catching the wind and gliding towards the pair.

"Borean," he said in awe. "Gargoyles!"

"What!" Borean snapped and turned looking at the beast as he dodged Freed's blows.

Thestral dove in low, snarling with white hot eyes. Borean ducked; just barely missing getting struck by Thestral's talons.

Erin and Kama landed on opposite sides of Freed.

Borean turned and snarled at the former soldier. "Transform!"

Freed blanched in pain, sheathing his sword as he did so, his body shifted and he transformed before their eyes into an enormous grey wolf. It was larger than Brooke and Mathias's wolf-forms, and larger than Borean's as well. Freed snarled and slammed into Solomon, knocking the watch-beast aside; Erin and Kama's eyes flared red and they let out panther-like snarls before leaping upon the were-wolf's back.

Thestral was attempting to fight with Borean, who seemed to be trying to ignore the gargoyle.

"I will not be denied my prize by _you_ again," he said, but he did not cast any spells, nor attempt to transform Thestral. Thestral had been holding back, trying to avoid getting close enough to get hit by any of Borean's hexes.

Borean turned, glancing at the altar, and then at the gargoyle.

"Freed!" he snarled again. The large grey were-wolf snarled and tore Erin and Kama off of his back and charged Thestral, slamming him to the ground. The female gargoyles looked up in surprise and launched themselves on top of the lycanthrope, trying to remove him from Thestral.

Borean chuckled and calmly walked up to the altar

"_Deflagrate muri tempi et intervalia_**," **he declared. Lightning shot down from the sky and struck the "doorway" of stones. A portal of burning fire appeared within the doorway.

Borean laughed again, stepped up onto the altar.

"Join me when you can Freed," Borean scoffed. "Unless you wish to stay that way."

He stepped into the flaming portal laughing, and his laughter echoed for the next few seconds.

Freed snarled and shoved the gargoyles off of his back. The half-man bounded into the temporal flames and vanished.

"Shoot," Thestral said, standing up and walking up to the still active time portal.

"Kama, how long will this thing stay open?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Probably until it runs out of power, judging from the size of the storm…I'd say until sunrise."

"Borean probably left it open so he can get back," Erin said.

Thestral paused and considered. "Any idea where this portal leads?"

Kama shook her head. "It could go anywhere…and any when. You're not considering…"

"I'm looking for suggestions," Thestral said. "Whatever Borean is after is on the other side of this time portal. We know it can't be good…now, or then. I think our only option is to follow him through it."

"That's madness!" Erin said jerking. "If we go through the time portal we might never get back."

"I know," Thestral said grimly. "But is it any better to condemn people in another place and time for our fears? I'm going."

"You know that where you go I go dear heart," Kama said. "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond them."

Thestral flushed in spite of himself. "I kinda figured you would."

Solomon whined.

"Okay," Thestral said bending down and patting the beast on the head. "Glad to know I have your support as well."

Thestral and Kama looked up at Erin. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"We're clan," She said. "Family, we do not abandon one another. I'm coming too. If only to keep you three alive."

"That's my rookery sister," Thestral said softly and smiling.

"We're coming too," Brooke said. The gargoyles turned to see the were-wolves emerge from the foliage.

"No," Thestral said. "We may not know where we are headed, but that does not mean that we can take you with us. Brooke, you are our responsibility."

"At the very least," Erin said. "We will try and trap Borean in whatever time and place that he has gone. That way you will be forever beyond his reach. If you come with us, then he still might claim you, and that would be on our heads."

Brooke pouted but nodded. "All right, but be careful…Godspeed."

Thestral turned towards the flaming time portal. He took Kama and Erin's talons in his own.

"Ready?" he asked his voice just a tad hoarse.

His companions did not answer him, but Kama squeezed his hand. The three gargoyles leapt into the time portal. Solomon whined, then barked and leapt into the portal after them.

Brooke bent down with tears in her eyes and hugged Mathias close to her body.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	15. Something Wicked this Way Comes Part II

**Chapter 15: Something Wicked This Way Comes Part II**

**Author's Notes: **Nothing new right now except: be sure to pick up Gargoyles Comic Issues 1-8 and Gargoyles: Bad Guys Issues 1& 2 as the series lives again.

**Also:**If anyone out there is a good artist (I have no discernable talent) and wants to do some artworks of my characters, please, feel free to e-mail me and let me know. I've been putting pressure on my brother (who is a good artist) to do some character sketches or scenes, but he won't, so now I'm asking the fandom.

**1996 A.D.**

"Where are we?" Erin asked looking around. The time portal had dumped them beside a small pond. The gargoyles looked around in confusion, there was a stone terrace overlooking the pond, with a statue of a man on horseback facing them from the terrace.

A large building could be seen behind the statue.

"Don't you mean _when_ are we?" Thestral asked.

Erin scowled. "A little of both I suppose." The portal re-opened behind them and Solomon came bounding out. The gargoyle beast berated them with a series of short growls.

"Oh we're sorry Solomon," Kama said bending down and stroking the beast's mane. "We didn't mean to leave you."

"What is that smell?" Erin asked jerking. Thestral and Kama had noticed it as well; the air just didn't smell as clean as it had in 1154.

"The time portal appears to still be here," Thestral said walking towards the gateway; the fiery portal reappeared in mid air. "But it's invisible unless you approach it."

A loud ringing sound interrupted their exploration. The three gargoyles looked around in confusion. Solomon sat down, tilted his head back and began howling.

"I think it's coming from the building," Thestral said pointing. Erin and Kama nodded and the trio unfurled their wings and set off in a low glide over the pond. Solomon snarled and began bounding around the pool.

Thestral landed beneath the terrace, as they'd been unable to gain enough altitude to over take it. He immediately began climbing up the side, the females followed suit.

At the top he had glanced half-heartedly at the statue of St. Louis, but did not focus on the monument, but rather on the shattered glass doors of the building across the street.

He loped forward and was nearly run over by a passing car, who after seeing him, when careening in the opposite direction.

"What sorcery is this?" Thestral asked in shock staring at the retreating vehicle.

"It's not important right now Thestral," Erin said. She pointed to the building. "Borean?"

"Right," Thestral murmured. The gargoyles loped towards the broken glass doors and bounded into a large atrium.

Borean and Freed were standing in front of a large fountain with a statue of Neptune holding a Trident.

"That's not it," Borean turned and jerked upon seeing the gargoyles. "You don't give up do you!? What sort of fools enters a time portal without knowing where it leads?"

Freed turned and looked at the wizard. "You did."

Borean glowered at the soldier.

"Take care of them," Borean said. "I shall look around." The sorcerer swept back his cloak and raised a large oaken staff, before turning to head down a corridor that led out of the foyer.

"Right," Freed said. "Three gargoyles…and their little dog too. This should be easy."

"Do you need me to change you?" Borean demanded, turning back and glaring at him.

Freed scowled back. "No."

The soldier drew his sword. Thestral turned and looked at Borean.

"Ladies," He said. "Do you think you can deal with this soldier by yourselves?"

"Of course," Kama responded.

"We're not hatchlings," Erin said.

"Good," Thestral said turning. "Then I'm going after Borean."

The male gargoyle loped down the corridor after the enchanter.

Freed smiled at the gargoyle. Solomon circled around Freed, snarling and growling. Erin and Kama spread out as well, forming a triangle around the warrior.

Freed face became harsh as he sized up his opponents.

"I'm surprised your friend had a pair of women stay to fight me," Freed said conversationally.

Erin smiled. "Gargoyles aren't like you humans…trust me we're more than a match for you."

"I don't doubt it," Freed said smiling again.

"You're awfully chatty aren't you," Kama snipped back.

"Well it's not every night that I get to do battle with such lovely opponents," Freed said. At this moment, Solomon pounced; the watch-beast snarled and lunged. Freed spun around and hit the beast on the head hard with the flat of his sword. Solomon shuddered and began meandering around—completely disoriented.

Kama and Erin looked at one another in surprise…Freed might be a more dangerous opponent then they realized. Freed took advantage of that momentary lapse and lunged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thestral bounded after the sorcerer, as he rushed down the corridor at breakneck speed. Thestral vaguely wondered about the various paintings and sculptures that hung on the walls and stood in the center of rooms he passed.

Borean made a sharp right turn and headed down another hallway. Thestral scrambled past a statue of the Greek god Pan and bounded after him. The statue pulsed blue for a second.

A moment later a creature that looked half goat and half man appeared next to the statue, munching on grapes.

"Gargoyles," he said, looking genuinely surprised. "Here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moment later Thestral caught up with Borean, because the wizard had stopped. He stood in front of a display case covering a Corinthian Helmet that appeared to be made of bronze. A symbol, a bident, was carved into the forhead of the Helm.

Borean smiled. "At last, the first of my treasures…the Helm of Lord Dis."

"I don't think that's yours," Thestral said, sliding across the marble floor.

Borean scowled and shattered the display case with his staff. He then held up the staff to keep the gargoyle at bay. He reached in to claim the Cap, but Thestral spun around and knocked the helmet away with his tail.

"NO!" Borean screamed as the helmet rolled into another room. The wizard lunged for it, as Thestral tackled the Spellcaster to the ground, his staff falling to the ground a few feet away.

"Any reason you're not using your magic against me?" Thestral quipped. "Or did you use it all up opening that time portal?"

Borean groaned and struggled for the staff, and grasping the end of it, clocked Thestral on the head.

The gargoyle stumbled back, very confused. Borean rushed forward and grabbed the helmet and he slipped it over his head, so it covered his face.

"_Aoratos_," He said. The helm glowed for a moment, and then began shimmering before becoming transparent. After that, Borean's body itself glowed…and the sorcerer vanished.

"What?" Thestral said, suddenly he felt something hard strike him in the stomach, and then in the head. Thestral went down hard.

"I'd like to take the time to finish you off," Borean snarled. "But unfortunately I'm on a tight schedule and there are still two more talismans to retrieve."

Thestral grunted and forced himself to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erin got the distinct feeling that Freed was toying with them. Each move that he made could easily have finished them off, but only incapacitated them instead.

Solomon had been struck on the head twice, thoroughly confusing the beast, and Kama was out cold next to the fountain.

"Haven't you finished off those gargoyles yet?" Borean snarled. Erin spun around, trying to locate the source of the wizard's voice.

Freed rolled his eyes.

Borean shimmered and appeared next to the Captain who didn't look the least bit surprised by his arrival.

"I have the first item," Borean said, glaring the soldier. "Let us make haste to retrieve the other two by sunrise."

Borean placed the Helm he was holding over his head once more and both he and Freed vanished before Erin's eyes.

"Kama!" Thestral exclaimed, rushing to the Indian gargoyle's side. Erin felt a twinge of jealousy but brushed it off as she stooped down and helped Kama up as well. Kama groaned as they helped her up, she blinked and looked around.

"What happened?" She asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In front of The Fortunado Building,**

Borean and Freed appeared in front of a large glass building a few miles from where they had initially arrived in this century. Freed began preening himself with his fingers and examining his reflection in the glass doors of the Fortunado Building.

"How did those gargoyles survive?" Borean snarled, looking at several scratches that Thestral had given him. "I thought your soldiers smashed them all years ago."

"I wasn't a part of that," Freed said chuckling. "It's not my fault if they got careless and some escaped."

"Where have they been hiding?" Borean asked, mostly to himself.

"Got me," Freed said, wiping his sword down. "I hope you know that I'm supporting them."

"Not if you ever wish to be human again you're not," Borean snapped back. "Is that why you didn't kill them? Clearly they're too much for you to handle."

He glanced at the glass building and smiled. Taking his staff he shattered the glass doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Fortunado Building, City Headquarters for Fountain Drug Corporation. **

"Just think Damien," Dr. Skene said grinning as the elevator doors opened into the atrium. "If Mr. Fortunado succeeds at buying the formula from Xanatos, we could be sitting on the cure too…everything!"

"Xanatos will never sell, Rupert," Phobos said rolling his eyes. "Plus Sevarius will never let that formula out of his sight. You don't know him like I do."

The geneticists stepped out into the entrance hall of the Fortunado Building. Always an impressive sight, the small security desk was dwarfed by the enormous fountain that rivaled the Galleria's fountain. An authentic Tyrannosaurus Rex fossil skeleton stood in the center of the fountain on rocks. A series of tropical plants (of which Leon Fortunado was fond) ringed the fountain.

They turned towards the doorways to head home when Borean shattered the glass doors and stepped in, Freed at his side.

Borean turned and grinned at the two scientists as he moved towards the Tyrannosaur skeleton. They blinked and stepped backwards into the elevator.

"No need to be alarmed," he said. "I only want the dragon skeleton."

"Hey pal," the security guard yelled, leaping to his feet and drawing his gun. Freed stepped in and knocked the gun out of the guard's hands

"What the…?" the gun tumbled to the floor and went off. Freed cocked an eyebrow as the bullet shattered the security kiosk's computer.

The twelfth century soldier bent down and picked it up, examining the 9 millimeter closely and then setting it gingerly on the kiosk.

Borean grinned, knocking the T-Rex skull off of its base with his staff. The skull crashed into the fountain and shattered. Borean stepped into the fountain and began pulling the dinosaur's teeth loose as well as collecting the teeth that had been knocked out.

"What is the meaning of this?" a tall man with dark hair and a Spanish goatee asked from a nearby balcony that overlooked the atrium.

"Nothing that concerns you," Freed said.

"That T-Rex was on loan from the Smithsonian!" Fortunado declared. He reached up and pressed a small button on his watch.

"And now it will be put to better use," Borean said sliding the Tyrannosaur teeth into the earth that the foliage was planted in. He pushed each one beneath the soil, and stepped back, smiling wickedly.

He placed the Helm on his head and declared "_Egerete!_"

The earth shuddered, and skeletons began to climb out the earth where the teeth had been planted. Freed recoiled in horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Borean got away," Erin said…clearly annoyed. "With whatever it is he came for."

"Yes," Thestral said grinning as he helped Kama sit down on a bench in the museum. "But we didn't get away empty-handed. Either."

He tossed the Moonstone to Erin who caught it and looked at it in surprise.

"If only we knew where and when we were," Erin responded sliding the jewel into her pouch.

"I can answer that," Brooke's voice came from the doorway. The three gargoyles turned to see their lycanthrope friend standing there.

She looked vastly different…she wore a pair of khaki shorts and a pair of tennis shoes. She had a Hawaiian shirt over a black tank-top, and her hair—now much shorter—was tied up in a ponytail.

"This is March the Twenty-Third in the Year of Our Lord Nineteen-hundred and Ninety-six. You are in St. Louis, Missouri of the United States of America."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	16. Something Wicked this Way Comes Part III

**Chapter 16: Something Wicked This Way Comes Part III**

**Author's Notes: **Nothing new right now except: be sure to pick up Gargoyles Comic Issues 1-8 and Gargoyles: Bad Guys Issues 1, 2, & 3 as the series lives again.

**Also:**If anyone out there is a good artist (I have no discernable talent) and wants to do some artworks of my characters, please, feel free to e-mail me and let me know. I've been putting pressure on my brother (who is a good artist) to do some character sketches or scenes, but he won't, so now I'm asking the fandom.

**2:07 A.M. March 23, 1996; St. Louis Art Museum; St. Louis, Missouri, U.S.A. **

"I told you to stay behind," Thestral snarled, his eyes flashing. She blinked in surprise.

"Yes you did," she said rolling her eyes. "And we did. Let's just say that I got here the long way."

Thestral, Erin, and Kama all felt simultaneous chills go down their spines.

"How?" Kama asked.

She sighed. "It's kind of a long story, but we learned that Mathias and I don't age…or rather we return to the ages we were when we got cursed. This has allowed us to live a very, very long time."

The gargoyles looked shocked.

"In all this time you never found a cure?" Erin asked.

"We found some potential cures," Brooke said. "But we needed the Moonstone to make them work…look, like I said it's a long story and we don't have a lot of time."

"What do you mean?" Erin demanded.

"That time portal closes at dawn," Brooke said. "If you want to get back…"

"We're not going back are we?" Kama interrupted.

Brooke blinked. "If we can…"

"Did we exit that time portal eight hundred years ago?" Thestral asked.

Brooke's eyes widened, but she said nothing…she didn't have too.

"Then we won't," Thestral said looking at Erin. "History is immutable, we have seen first hand that this is true," Thestral said, referring to the strange gargoyle and his family who had visited Aria a year before the Massacre.

"You still don't have much time," Brooke said glowering. "Mathias figured out how the Harmonic Convergence in 1154 was set off: Three sacred items of unimaginable power. The convergence was caused by their close proximity."

"Let me guess," Thestral said. "The Helm of Lord Dis, the Trident of Poseidon, and the Thunderbolt of Zeus."

Brooke batted her eyelids. "Yes how did you know?"

"I recognized the helmet that Borean got away with," Thestral said. "It had the Bident carved into the forehead. That's Dis's symbol. Plus there are not a lot of helmets that grant the wearers invisibility. Borean mentioned two more treasures…I'm not a stupid gargoyle."

"Dis?" Kama asked genuinely confused. She looked at Thestral for an explanation.

"Dis was one of three brothers in Ancient Greece," Thestral said. "He was also called Hades, or Pluto. The Brothers were Oberon's Children who were worshiped as gods at Mount Olympus. Despite being a death god Dis was the most pleasant of the three. Poseidon and Zeus were absolute asses."

"But he was a death god?" Kama asked, her mind thinking of some of the less pleasant Hindi Oberati, such as Kali-Ma, her rookery sister's namesake.

"True," Thestral said. "But Dis never cheated on his wife, unlike Zeus and Poseidon…Dis had character."

"I'd love to discuss history all night," Brooke interrupted. "But we are on a schedule and the police will be here any second…I'm surprised they're not here now."

"All right Brooke," Thestral said. "Lead on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were not human skeletons. For one thing, they had massive curved horns curling out of their heads. They wore suits of Greek armor that seemed to be made out of bone, with tattered cloth hanging off the armor. Their weapons—and each warrior held a different weapon—ranging from bows and arrows, to swords and battle axes were carved completely out of bone.

They had a rancid smell emanating from them that filled the room. Like a corpse in water. Freed could not help but recoil in their presence.

Leon Fortunado cocked an eyebrow, and muttered "hmm". A blue mechanical suit of armor, with a conquistador-like helmet atop landed next to Leon. It opened up, and Leon stepped inside. The suit closed up after him, locking him inside. Several bubbles of a clear liquid were elucidated by lights within the armor.

Rockets on the back of the armor ignited, and Leon took off from his vantage point on the balcony and landed in front of the fountain in the midst of the warriors. Borean and Freed seemed far more surprised by this turn of events than by the arrival of the skeletal warriors.

"What manner of enchantment is this?" Freed said in shock.

"This," Leon said, his voice mechanically amplified from within the suit. "Is the latest from SCARAB corp. It's battle ready and enhanced with my own personal customizations."

"How very interesting," Borean said annoyed. "But I don't have time to deal with you. So my warriors shall instead."

Borean gestured to three of the carcasses. They let out a sort of hissing noise, and charged towards Leon.

"Come Freed," Borean said turning as the remaining warriors turned with him. "We've a Trident and a Thunderbolt to find before dawn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The last clan of gargoyles that Mathias and I encountered was in the early 1800s, in Peru," Brooke said. "They were a small clan…too small to have survived. It's a pretty big world, so we could be wrong…but I believe that the gargoyle species is all but extinct."

"That…" Thestral replied…and then found he could not find the right word for the situation.

"Sucks?" Brooke suggested.

"Where are we going?" Erin asked. The three winged gargoyles had taken to the air, Thestral was carrying Brooke, and Kama was carrying Solomon.

"The Missouri Botanical Gardens," Brooke said pointing. "There…that's where Poseidon's Trident is."

"Are you sure?" Erin asked.

"Pretty sure, seeing as how I was the one who put it there."

The gargoyles set down in front of the Climbatron—a large glass dome-like structure within the gardens that housed tropical plants.

"There," Brooke said as Thestral set her down. In front of the Climbatron entrance there was a large reflecting pool, with a fountain and a statue of the Roman god Neptune. In his hands was a life sized Trident.

"Excellent," Thestral said enthusiastically.

"I hid it where no one would ever find it," Brooke said pointing to the statue. "In plain sight."

"It was never hidden from me," Borean declared. The gargoyles spun around, unsure of where the sorcerer's voice was coming from. The wizard shimmered into existence atop the huge glass dome.

"These three items created the Harmonic Convergence," Borean said laughing. "I can sense where they are."

"That's not entirely true," Freed interjected, he was on the ground—level with the gargoyles. "He can only detect them one at a time. He doesn't know where the thunderbolt is yet."

Borean glared at the soldier.

"I told you," Freed snapped back. "I'm espousing them."

He turned towards Thestral and looked him straight in the eye. "I hope that you succeed. I apologize for what my men did to your kin 15 years ago…I apologize for my inaction in the face of sin…and I apologize for this."

Freed drew his sword and lunged at Thestral. The white gargoyle dodged easily. He turned, and looked at the statue of Neptune. In a moment of desperation, he leapt up to the top of the sculpture and attempted to free the trident.

"If you feel that this is wrong," Kama said turning and looking at Freed. "Then why do you not stand and do something about it?"

"You…you don't understand," Freed said turning and looking her in the eyes this time. "I have no choice."

"You always have a choice to do what is right," Kama said. "The question is…will you make it?"

"Behind you my ladies," Freed said. Erin and Kama turned around and looked in horror at the sight of over a dozen deathless warriors.

"_Dalit_," Kama swore upon seeing the skeletons.

"You can say that again," Erin said.

"_Dalit_,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detective Tara O'Finn stared at the carnage within the art museum. She brushed back her red hair and began examining the scene.

She was already in a foul mood, as it had taken them longer to get to the art museum than it should have due to a tree having fallen down in the middle of the road. The odd part was the tree hadn't actually fallen…it was as if it had suddenly decided to start growing sideways to block the police cars on purpose.

"Break in, vandalism, and theft," a police officer with dark Mediterranean skin and a little goatee said coming up to her.

"What did they take officer…," she paused, having not recognized the policeman in front of her.

"Faunus," he said smiling. "I'm new, just transferred. They took an ancient Greek helmet. That's all."

"Weird," Tara said stopping and staring at something strange in the floor. "There's so much more that they could have taken…Officer Faunus…what do these look like to you?"

The officer cocked his head to the left and raised an eyebrow. "Kinda like claw marks."

"What could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid marble?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Solomon was doing the most damage to the skull warriors, as the beast had a haphazard way of attacking that knocked most of the skeletons down and dispersed them. The problem was…the kept reforming.

"Haven't you got that trident loose yet?" Erin yelled, she spun around and used her tail to knock a skeleton to the ground.

"You want to switch places?" Thestral yelled back. The white gargoyle stopped, and then smacked his forehead. (What little he had anyway, most gargoyles don't have much in the way of foreheads) He dug his talons into the statue itself and crumbled it apart. Pieces of the statue fell to the ground as Thestral grabbed the trident and held it up high in triumph.

He suddenly felt something smack him hard in the stomach, and he dropped the trident in surprise. It tumbled into the ground and sunk partway into the soft earth beside the concrete pathway. The reaction was instant.

The earth began to shake violently. The skeletal warriors were all forced the ground by the earthquake. The gargoyles all dug their talons into the concrete for stability.

Thestral heard a grunt slightly to his left and he realized what had hit him. He flared his wings and slapped Borean to the ground with his tail. Kama leapt up and bounded across the pavement, snatching the trident out of the ground, which stopped shaking the moment the trident was removed.

The skeletal warriors began climbing to their feet.

"How do I…" Kama started to ask.

"_Anaklusmos_," Thestral yelled, remembering the key words to control the three weapons.

Kama got a determined look on her face and her eyes blazed scarlet for a second. "_Anaklusmos_,"

The water in the fountains began to bubble and form into solid shapes. The first was an enormous watery replica of Ganesh that climbed out of the fountain. A watery Kali climbed out next. Followed by what looked to be an eagle-like gargoyle, a small web-winged gargoyle…more and more gargoyles made of water. Erin realized that these 'Water-goyles' were replicas of Kama's fallen clan.

"Perhaps it is time to retreat," Borean said stepping back and vanishing. "You've got the trident…for now. But the Thunderbolt is the most powerful of the three items…and once I have it: all of you will die..."

The skeletal warriors and Freed vanished a moment later. Kama breathed out and collapsed to the ground. The Hindi 'Water-goyles' reverted back into pure liquid and splashed out over the concrete.

"Come," Thestral said to his companions. "There's not much time left before sunrise."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	17. Something Wicked this Way Comes Part IV

**Chapter 17: Something Wicked This Way Comes Part III**

**Author's Notes: **Nothing new right now except: be sure to pick up Gargoyles Clan-Building Volumes I & II as well as Gargoyles: Bad Guys—Redemption as the series lives again.

**Also:**If anyone out there is a good artist (I have no discernable talent) and wants to do some artworks of my characters, please, feel free to e-mail me and let me know. I've been putting pressure on my brother (who is a good artist) to do some character sketches or scenes, but he won't, so now I'm asking the fandom.

**4:17 A.M. March 23, 1996; St. Louis, Missouri, U.S.A. **

Theodore Quartermain stepped out onto the balcony of his penthouse suite, gently sipping his wine. It was early…almost daylight, but then Quartermain always was a nocturnal sort. The daylight was to bright…to harsh for his tastes, he much preferred the hours of darkness for his activities.

He caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, and his hunter's instinct kicked in. He turned just in time to see three winged creatures glide by the Orion Estates.

"Gargoyles!" he said in genuine surprise.

"I thought they were extinct!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we even know where the Thunderbolt is?" Erin asked Thestral urgently. Thestral banked right and landed atop a building.

"Brooke?" he asked looking at the were-wolf.

"I don't know where it is," she said shaking her head. "I knew about the Trident, and the Helm…but I have no idea where the Bolt is…all I know is that it must have arrived recently, in order to cause the harmonic convergence."

"Perfect," Erin snapped sarcastically. "So we've pretty much lost…Borean will claim the Bolt, and will hold the power of Zeus and Hades."

"But not Poseidon," Kama said quietly.

Thestral, Erin, and Brooke looked at Kama in surprise.

"That's it!" Thestral said. "Kama you're brilliant! If Borean wants all three, then he has to come get the Trident from us…we just might be able to use that to our advantage."

Kama paused, and then handed Thestral the Trident. Erin bristled.

"What are you saying?" Brooke asked.

Thestral smiled. "We let Borean collect the Bolt for us, and set a trap for him…"

"Are you nuts?" Brooke gasped in horror.

"'Nuts'?"

"Crazy…The last thing we want is for Borean to have the power of Zeus!"

"Trust me," Thestral said. "I have a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5:57 A.M. March 23, 1996; Washington University in St. Louis, Missouri, U.S.A. (Danforth Campus)**

"Thestral," Erin whispered frowning. "This is a foolish plan…and dawn is so near."

"Have a little faith will you?" Thestral said to her.

"Faith? In whom? God? You?"

"Perhaps both," Thestral muttered to himself. He and Erin were beneath an archway looking out into the quad of Washington University. The archaic architecture of the almost 150-year old college campus seemed to make the four gargoyles feel more at ease with the century.

"This seems an obvious trap," Brooke said walking up to the pair. Kama and Solomon were on the other side of the quad, looking back towards them.

"It is…" Thestral said. "What I'm hoping for…"

The gargoyle did not get the opportunity to finish his thought. Borean shimmered into existence in the center of the quad. He now held a five-foot tall staff with a carved eagle at the top. Freed, looking down at the ground shimmered into being next to him.

"Give it up gargoyles," Borean said. "I now hold the Scepter of Zeus. The power of the Sky is mine to command. The very tempest obeys me. Behold…I can even shift the temporal portal."

The flaming gateway appeared in the center of the quad behind him. As it did, the storm overhead grew darker, swirling around. Leaves and loose debris fluttered about the courtyard.

"Give me the Trident, and I might let you live."

"Unlikely, Borean," Thestral said stepping forward, holding the ancient sea spear. "This ends here and now."

"Yes gargoyle," Borean said smiling wickedly. "One way or another, this ends."

Thestral slammed the butt of the Trident into the ground. The ground began shaking violently.

"The power of the Poseidon the Earthshaker is nothing compared to the power of Hades and Zeus combined."

"One wizard gets his grubby mitts on the sacred relics of two of the three most powerful Greek gods, and suddenly he thinks he's god himself. Well I've got news for you…"

"Silence!" Borean snapped, and a bolt of lightning shot forth from the sky and struck the ground, right where Thestral had been standing a moment before. A huge scorch-mark marred the grass, but Thestral had been prepared for the bolt and had dodged when he had smelled the ozone in the air around him thickening.

_Okay Thestral,_ he thought. _It's now or never._

He turned and looked directly at Captain Freed.

"What good is life," Thestral asked. "With no Honor?"

"It is no life," Freed replied. "Being the slave of another man…and there is no honor."

"Are you truly a slave?" Thestral asked. "Who is really keeping you chained? Borean, or yourself?"

Freed looked up and at the gargoyle's face.

"You do not know what you ask of me."

"It is not I who asks it," Thestral said.

Freed's face clouded over. Borean looked at the two of them in confusion. He had no understanding of what had transpired in the brief conversation.

With a swift motion of his sword, Freed had knocked the Thunderbolt loose from Borean's grasp. It tumbled across the grassy square, where Kama quickly snatched it up. The clouds began dissipating.

"You would DARE to betray me?" Borean snarled turning to Freed. "I shall make you a wolf forever!!!!"

"So be it," Freed said. "I would rather live the rest of my days as a mangy beast than die now without honor. When I stand before the Throne of Judgment, my conscience will be clear."

Borean seemed utterly at a loss for words. Freed took advantage of his indolence, and lunged again with his sword, Borean barely had a second to murmur "_Aoratos_" and turn invisible.

"Now!" Thestral roared. Solomon came tearing across the terrace and slammed into the invisible wizard. With a crunching sound, the beast tore the helmet off Borean's head with his jaws.

Borean transformed into his wolf shape and lunged at the garg-beast. The two of them grappled on the ground as the gargoyles and soldier surrounded him.

"Thestral!" Erin yelled. "The portal! It closes!!!"

The wolf-Borean turned and looked towards the flaming vortex. Sure enough, with each rotation the fiery whirlpool shrank a little more. Realizing he was outmatched, the wolf broke free from Solomon and bolted for the time eddy.

He leapt into the vortex just a moment too late, and became stuck. The wolf-legs dangled helplessly from the portal, flailing wildly. Then, there was a sound like a cleaver cutting through meat, and the wolf legs fell to the ground and shuddered, becoming human legs once more.

"That's twice now I've had to watch that man get sliced in half," Brooke said looking disgusted.

"You saw his upper-body come out of the time-portal in 1154?" Erin asked.

Brook said nothing, but nodded grimly.

"I can't believe," Freed said tears streaming down his face. "That after fifteen years…I am finally free…I owe you my life Gargoyle…And I never leave a debt unpaid."

"Call me Thestral," he replied sheepishly.

"And though you may already know it, I was once called Captain Elias Freed," he replied. "I may be called it again sometime soon."

The gargoyles looked around at their newfound prizes and one another.

"What is to become of us now?" Kama asked, looking blankly at the staff in her hands.

"What is this place?" Freed asked, looking around at the castle-like buildings.

"Washington University," Brooke replied. "It's a school…of sorts. Good one too…I was in the graduating classes of 1896, 1943, and 1972…"

The captain looked at her in surprise.

"Immortality," she said shrugging. "It can be a pain."

"Then this school," Thestral said. "This 'Washington University'…we will make this our new protectorate…we will rebuild our lives…our clan…somehow, though this world may be strange and new…hope may fade: but it never dies."

"I'd like to help you," Freed said. "If I may,"

"I was hoping you would." Thestral took the Captain's hand and clasped it in the warrior's handshake.

"And Brooke," Thestral said. "Will you help us prepare for the new dangers that we face in this brave new world."

"Of course," Brooke said smiling. "I waited 842 years for you guys. I wouldn't and couldn't do anything less. Mathias too…when he returns from New York."

"There's a _New_ York?" Freed wondered aloud.

"Dawn approaches," Thestral said. He began scaling the wall and found himself a perch atop one of the old towers. He posed with the Trident. Kama, Erin, and Solomon followed suit.

"I shall guard you as you sleep; friends," Freed said. "May you rest easy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**March 30th, 1996, Delmar Loop: shortly after sunset.**

Brook sat patiently at the outdoor patio of _Nightstone's _Coffee House. She took a casual sip of her Thai Mocha Double Latte. A young middle-eastern girl in Goth clothes casually pulled up a chair and sat down across from her.

Brook smiled.

"17,"

"9,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1:43 A.M. March 30th, 1996; Washington University in St. Louis, Missouri, U.S.A. (Danforth Campus)**

"Oh, God," Dot Ellerson muttered to herself as she approached her car. "Why did I stay so late…there's no one else here but me."

She was fairly certain that those two guys were following her. And now they were closing in. Why, oh why did she leave her pepper spray in her dorm.

"Hey there pretty girl," one of the guys said sliding up next to her. "Why don't you come back to my place and we can have a little fun."

"N-no thanks," she said terrified.

"Or better yet," the second guy said sliding up on the other side. "We can have some fun with her here and now."

"P-please, leave me alone," Dot said.

"Shut up bitch," the first guy said. Grabbing her arm and leering at her.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone," a voice said from behind them. The two would-be-rapists turned around to see a figure cloaked in shadow standing behind them. "Best do as she requests…or _my_ ladies might just get rough with you."

"Your ladies?' the first would-be-rapist said incredulously. A pair of magnesium orbs suddenly lit up before them, and Thestral stepped out from the shadows. Both Dot and the rapists gasped. They suddenly heard a low growling from behind them, and the rapists spun around again to see Kama and Erin crouching on top of Dot's car, their eyes glowing red.

"You better run," Thestral said smirking. "The dog has your scent."

The would-be-rapist's turned once again to see Solomon materialize from the shadows, growling lowly. They released Dot's arms and bolted. Solomon immediately gave chase.

"Are you all right?" Thestral asked Dot, helping her to her feet…she had collapsed to her knees when the rapists had run off.

"Y-yes…W-who…W-what are you?"

"Campus security ma'am," Thestral said smiling. "Just doing our jobs. Have a nice evening."

Then, with no warning, he leapt to the top of her car, and glided off into the night…she noticed the other 'creatures' had vanished. And as she looked around, Dot vaguely wondered if she had just imagined the entire thing. Until she noticed claw marks in the parking-lot floor.

_**Never The End…**_


End file.
